Loose Ends: A Day in Mobotropolis
by Miss Inadequate
Summary: SatAM, POST-DOOMSDAY: A modified retelling of Tied Together, on the day of the Great War's anniversary, Tails finds the mundane life in New Mobotropolis he knows and has become accustomed to altered as the past clashes with the present.
1. 11:30 AM: Speech Prep

**LOOSE ENDS:  
A Day in Mobotropolis  
_Tied Together_ Revisited**

**

* * *

**

**11:30 AM:**  
Speech Prep

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's Note:** The story is exactly what it is titled: loose ends. Way back when, I used to write truly baffling fanfiction on this site. I come back now, for less than a week, for one last hurrah. I chose to rewrite and recreate Tied Together not because it is wasn't a good piece of fiction, but to finally give it an end. In a day, everything can change. In years, my writing style has. Please notify me if I still can write any of these characters (will anyone read this thing?) and if my informal writing style still has any quality to it. ;) Thanks and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Self-explanatory.

* * *

"...but there are times that warrant us to look back. Today, as we celebrate the progress our people have made, the shape this city has taken, let us not forget the lives that were lost, the sacrifices made that allowed us to get to this point. To the veterans of the Great War, the original Freedom Fighters standing alongside us, to all the survivors of those once trying times, look around you. The city we once dreamed of is now a reality because of your relentless courage, faith, and determination. This city--home and haven--is now a reality because you never once thought of giving up on the battlefield or during reconstruction. The safety and security--prosperity and peace we longed for we now have--for ourselves and future generations. But I ask you now not to look to our bright future today but tomorrow. I ask you now not to mourn today the past of yesterday. New Mobotropolis, I ask you to now to take a moment to _enjoy_ the moment. As we connect the past with the present, as we see all we have done constructing the buildings around us, only then will be be able to see all we can do in them--all we will do for our future," A girl cleared her throat, setting a paper down. The sun shone outside the small cramped room, banners waving in the window. Her blue eyes stared at the glass.

Outside, a crowd was forming, a crowd she would soon be apart of. A platform was set, a podium was centered, balloons and color engulfed the buildings around the area, around their town square. There was a bit of pride when she thought of it as a possessive. Theirs--no one else's. True to her speech, they had fought for it for many years. She had led the battles with a steadfast fervor, the knowledge that her people were relying on her for leadership and guidance. She sat back. Somehow they succeeded. It was hard for her to fathom the person she had to be in the battlefield. The excitement, the thrill, it never left her and granted, she would never forget the near death experiences she had courtesy of some people's inability to pay attention to debriefings or something along the lines of plans...

Nonetheless, as Sally Acorn clutched a pen in her gloved fist, used the red marks to stain her speech with oratory notes, she couldn't help but reflect on how the leadership she once channeled on the battlefield was now channeled into tackling red tape, establishing (albeit gradually) a stable constitutional monarchy, and emboldening a group of former combatants into political activism. The tasks were daunting, the entire post-war society formation a stunning little case study for any future comparative government or political science textbook. The Great War had broken everything and true to the leader she had been before, she again volunteered to somehow hold the pieces together. Same Sally, she assured herself as she glanced down at the sleek red hair falling past her shoulders, laboriously curled on the ends; same girl, she told herself, examining the ruffle of some feminine frock a stylist chose, forcibly put on her; she was still the same Sally, the same girl and commander, she had been before. The role was just in slightly different presentation.

She shut her eyes. She was in the cramped newspaper office, isolated, secluded from the common. It was all she could do to convince herself sometimes that she didn't miss the way things were before--that she didn't miss the notion of an adventure, the anxiety and rush she got whenever she commanded on the field. Her words held impact then. They were the difference between a successful mission and a failed raid. Now they were just glorified rhetoric.

Glorified rhetoric she was presenting in less than twenty minutes. "Tails," she articulated, watching her aptly-named, surrogate nephew hover over a bookshelf. "You don't think it's too much, do you? The ending, I mean, it's not too contradicting with the points I made earlier in the speech? I'm just concerned that--"

"Huh?" the boy looked over, rising an eyebrow. He lowered, shyly glancing at his two tails before staring at his 'aunt.' Granted, he was a little older, nearing the puberty checkpoint he had dreaded so much during his early childhood. He still remembered the war pretty clearly though. It was horrible and--

"You weren't listening, were you?" she shook her head, eyeing the paper. "Honestly! Between you and Sonic, I'm not sure who holds the record for ignoring Sally the most."

The fox looked a little hurt, "No way, Princess Sally, I don't even come close to Sonic! It's--well, his mind was always in other places, and--"

"Relax honey, I'm only teasing." She frowned slightly at the title. Between the wardrobe and political speeches, she had enough reminder the word suddenly meant something. It wasn't that she wanted to disregard it completely, it was the fact that somehow it prevented her from having equal footing with everyone else, hence her current alienation. In war, she was one in the same. Post-war, she was a crown jewel, decorated and held sacred. She took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time for repulse. She needed to stay light--to compose herself before her big keynote. "Besides," she suggested, a savory tone, "Sonic set the record a long time ago. I was lucky if something I said processed through his thick little head once weekly."

"I guess," he shrugged, "But you don't have that problem with me, honest! And you never will! I will always listen! I'm not you know, him..." He heaved a sigh. Somewhere in that tone, it seemed he wish he was.

Sonic. The one who had everything. The one who could skip town and just never come back and still have everyone love him. Sally talked about him enough. Tails sighed. It was a little hard, that was all. Sure, he received letters from his former big brother on occasion, but after so many missed birthdays, the boy realized something: the hedgehog was never coming back.

And good riddance too, Tails just had to keep telling himself. He was finally doing things on his own. The kid, something of a prodigy, was making a name for _himself_. No longer was he T2 or 'Lil Bro,' he was now simply Tails, on occasion Miles Prower. Through mentoring with Rotor (one of the Freedom Fighters and ace mechanics who had actually stuck around) and taking classes, he was becoming the top of the line. He didn't have to hide behind the shadow of his hero anymore, which was good. He looked at his aunt, a bashful smile appearing. It was actually really good.

He didn't fully understand why, really. Maybe it was the way she looked at him or the way she kissed his cheek. He liked having Sally to himself. She spent a fair amount of time with him, enough time to warrant his staying with her, getting past Antoine and her other guards, and helping her rehearse speeches. She trusted him. Not Sonic, because Sonic wasn't reliable and never would be. Sonic was never coming back. Never ever, no matter how close his letters said he was.

The fox nodded, lost in his thoughts. Never ever. And they coped. And life went on because the hedgehog, contrary to his own beliefs, was not the center of everything.

"Prinzess Sally, 'ive minutes!" the thick French accent shot from the door. Antoine D'Coolette stuck his head in. "And en mon avis, 'ze speech was vraiment splendid!"

The boy looked baffled. He had figured Antoine was done sucking up to Sally. Granted, during the Great War, which was ages ago, sort of, Antoine had liked her. But now he was moving on, at least Tails thought he was. Well, Antoine did have Bunnie. And then Sonic, well, Sonic had everyone else.

Tails just had to stop thinking of him.

"Is it good, Tails?" Sally asked again, extending the paper. The kid skimmed it.

"It's great, Sally. Full of rhetoric and your presentation is great. It always is! You're going to do just great, really!" He was gushing at this point. He honestly had no clue he was until after.

Sally stood up. "I'm ready, Antoine. Let's do it to it!" A nostalgic smile between the two. Tails couldn't help but feel a bit of pride, catching the reference. Sally, Antoine, and the other guards walked out, the princess waving.

"You'll look for me...?" Tails offered. It was something of a tradition.

"Every time." And she vanished.

Every speech Tails listened to, Tails and the other Freedom Fighters who had actually stayed (big emphasis there), would all stand together. United as a support system, Tails would lead them to the back of the crowd where they'd wave. They'd applaud, no matter how horrendous the speeches would go. Tails thought hard. Come to think of it, they had never gone bad once. It was Princess Sally speaking, after all. Not Sonic the Hedgehog...

The fox opened the door and emerged into the streets. He was confident today would be no different.

He was wrong.


	2. 11:50 AM: Welcome and Keynote Address

**11:50 AM: **  
Welcome and Keynote Address

* * *

**Author's Note:** True to my first note, I am providing another update because I really am only back for a week. The story at this point significantly deviates from _Tied Together_, but I tried to maintain some of the same elements. I am afraid my ability to write coherent accents is a little lacking, and I am still unsure as to whether I can even write these characters period. Nonetheless, enjoy if you can. I really do appreciate every review as a writer, and a big thanks to the three of you who left me very nice ones! I've learned from my fanfic writing days that SatAM fics are generally neglected, but I'm glad there's still people out there to prove me wrong. Enjoy if possible and leave any feedback...please!

* * *

New Mobotropolis was a new city only in its attempt to imitate the old. With near homogeneous buildings, the quaint little townhouses lining the streets, the town made no attempt to mask the fact it had been planned to replicate the capital Mobius had lost so long ago. Separated into five different districts with parks, trees, and various green strategically placed throughout each and every block, New Mobotropolis was the quintessential "great city," so grand and layered with lost history its reputation was too great to grasp itself.

The city was clean and neat, romantic and tidy in presentation. Scouting out of the newspaper building, home to the _New Mobotropolis Daily_, the town's sole news publication, Miles Prower griped the metal of the black railing, admired its elegant, simplistic curls as he hopped down the stairs. The office of the _Daily _was conveniently located right in front of Town Square, the merging area of the metropolis's different sectors. Surrounded by flowers, open air, green, and a fountain, Town Square was directly south of the reconstructed Castle Acorn, Princess Sally's home.

The fox grinned. And while most citizens only dreamed of the castle's luxuries, of its proud, regal halls, he saw the reality. He saw the sophistication and rich history of the artifacts in the fortress's elegant rooms. He saw the extravagance as he balanced on Sally's queen-sized bed, stared outside of her balcony at the castle courtyard and in the distance, the city nearby. The castle, gated to the public, was separated and isolated from the town. He didn't see it as alienation like his 'aunt' (he cringed to think of her like that, she wasn't really, not at all) did. He saw it as being on top of the world. It was a nice feeling, really, to be able to look out and see everything they had done, the Freedom Fighters, that is. Maybe Sally never did that...

He didn't know. All he knew was he had to find the others and fast. Rushing to the center of the Square, shuffling through the masses of Mobians and venders, of foreigners, Tails stopped in the back of a crowd hovering around a presenter's platform. The stage for Princess Sally and the day's other speakers was set. The podium sat unoccupied. Tails tried to picture himself up there, tried to picture himself having that much importance...

"Sugah? Mah stars, is that you, Tails?" A Southern accent interrupted his fantasy. Turning around, the fox saw Bunnie Rabbot waving her organic arm at him, beckoning him to come over. She giggled from her corner, standing under the shade of yet another strategically placed tree in the sea of cream sidewalks. The kit didn't hesitate to run to her, smiling.

Bunnie, yet another one of the original Freedom Fighters of the war, had adapted well to postwar society. She had her own beauty parlor in the fashion district, boasting with her roboticized arm and legs she would have any style done "in half the time flat or your money back, sugah!" This claim made her salon one of the busiest in the entire city. On the top of running the shop, she also served as Princess Sally's hairdresser, a dream she had had long before the Great War ever struck.

"Every girl needs 'tah have a good hair stylist, Sally-girl," Bunnie had informed her friend shortly after the first phase of the reconstruction effort. New Mobotropolis was becoming settled rapidly and with the new metropolis came an even greater need for control by a non-corrupt and non-authoritarian government. Sally, who alongside her father had been organizing the effort, had become something of an international figurehead for the Acorn dynasty--the heir to the throne. It was hard to believe, the rabbit had thought then, that just a year or two ago that same crazy 'ol girl had been leading the Freedom Fighters on raids in Robotropolis. The drive of their leader never disappeared. Her energy never faltered. King Max, old and freed from the Void, was nothing compared to his headstrong daughter, Bunnie's best friend. Bunnie, noticing this prominence, had to say something. "If you're gonna be in the spotlight," she tried to gently advise her friend, "'Ah do declare someone needs 'ta care about your appearance."

"I do care," Sally had rebutted. They had been sitting in the courtyard of the castle, Sally skimming a textbook on macroeconomics. She was trying to establish a market economy too, the rabbit thought. Between overseeing development of the city's infrastructure and buildings, between helping lay out the city's districts, launching the city's media, and establishing a city council, Sally was also trying to stimulate the city's business. The rabbit had to laugh. The sheer insanity of the princess's tasks was unreal. It was no wonder the girl didn't think it was necessary to dress to the occasion. She was too busy supervising everything else. Sally continued, leaning back, "I do _care_," she repeated, as if she was trying to convince herself, "Just not exceedingly. It never mattered before."

"But that was war, sugah--" The rabbit shook her head.

Her friend only smiled, shutting the book. "You know, the time spent curling my hair I could spend creating incentives to stimulate investment in the city's stock market--"

"Sally-girl, honestly! Y'all gotta realize 'ya can't do everything!"

She laughed, "Riiight. Which is why personal style is the first to go. Honestly, Bunnie, just look at the _opportunity cost_-- "

"Sally-girl, would 'ya stop readin' that textbook? Don'tcha ev'r think for a moment the town might like 'tah see its princess done up? Imagine the look on 'ol sugahog's face if 'ya strolled by in a 'lil make-up, a nice dress..."

"Oh, I can imagine it," Sally flatly remarked, "The same eyes, expression--'Say what, Sal? Somethin's different?' I know Sonic, Bunnie. The only thing that hedgehog was observant to was whether there were any chili dogs on the table."

"Now that's not true. I betcha anything he'd notice more than 'ya think." Her friend said nothing in response, but the fact was hanging in her expression, in her use of the past tense. Sonic the Hedgehog would never notice because he was gone. Bunnie, in all her good humor, only shrugged, decided to change the subject. "All 'ah'm sayin' is 'ah might know someone who might just wanna take on the task of makin' Miss. Princess Sally Acorn presentable 'tah the public--while she's stimulatin' the stock market, of course, sugah..."

Sally had only smiled. The rabbit had been her hairdresser and one of her stylists ever since.

Back at the Square, a palm waved in the girl's face. "Aunt Bunnie? Are you okay? You look a little lost."

"Just thinkin', sugah," she shrugged. She looked ahead at the stage. "They all really went all out for this one, huh, darlin'?"

"Well, it's big," Tails announced, "It's the anniversary of the Doomsday victory and the first formal celebration of all the progress we made. That's what Aunt--I mean Princess Sally told me anyway. She said we're presenting New Mobotropolis to the world--hence all the press and foreigners. She was excited about that. I'm really excited about that!"

"'Ah'm too. Sally-girl and everyone, we've all worked so hard on restorin' the city," Bunnie leaned back. "'Ah just hope everything goes as smooth as well," she hesitated, unable to find the right expression, "Just about anythin', sugah. 'Ah do believe we've had enough road bumps."

"Yeah," the fox shrugged. "So where are the others?"

"'Twan told me somethin' 'bout a security disturbance at the city outskirts. Rotor 'n everyone, they're all lookin' inta it. 'Twan asked 'ah stay 'n wait for you, sugah."

"What kind of disturbance?" Tails raised an eyebrow. He looked around at the crowd, all the calm guests. It seemed peaceful enough. The sun was shining, a band was playing, everything was going according to the schedule the event coordinators had laid out months ago. He didn't know why then under those circumstances, under such normalcy, there was suddenly a knot twisting in the pit of his stomach.

His friend only shrugged, "'Ah have no idea."

A man walked over to the platform, tapping the microphone. "May I ask your attention?" He inquired. The crowd turned. On the right of the stage, Princess Sally stood beside her father. Tails flew up and waved at her. She waved back, catching sight of him. She started towards the stage to begin her address.

Bunnie bit her lip, watching her friend take the microphone. Sally inhaled, exhaled, began speaking the rhetoric she had rehearsed just twenty minutes ago. The crowd cheered.

But in the distance, metal screeched. In the distance, there were pounds, bangs, the sound of destruction. In the distance, there was fear. In Town Square, there was nothing, for no one knew.

Guards began to gather towards the entrance of the city's center, blocking the roads. It didn't seem to indicate anything, it all seemed normal. Tails relaxed. It was just precaution. More and more began they entered in, and among them, rushing towards the crowd, tears in his eyes, was Antoine D'Coolette. Tails stiffened. The coyote was rushing towards _them_, waving his _arms_, screaming, "We muzt evacuate 'ze area! I repeat! We muzt evacuate! S.O.S.! Pan-eeck! Maman!"

His words, laced with fear, clashed with Sally's of confidence, assurance. The crowd, startled, turned towards the distraction. Bunnie, in pure shock, rushed over, clasping her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Wha' on heaven's name are 'ya talkin' about, Sugah Twan?" she hissed. Embarassed, she turned towards the guests. "Now don'tcha all worry," she assured them, "Twan here's just playin' withcha all! Aren'tcha Antoine?" The coyote quickly nodded, more in fear of the threatening expression on Bunnie's face than in actual honesty. The rabbit smiled, looking to the crowd, "Continue, Sally-girl--'ah mean Princess!" Sally stood at the podium frozen, her easy composure broken. She nodded quickly, hesitantly albeit hastily returning to her words.

As the speech continued, Bunnie turned to her comrade, "Now out with it, sugah!" she whispered, "What's all this fuss about?"

"'Zere eez an invasion, I swear it! Robots and...and Monsieur Snively! 'Zay 'ave broken into 'ze town! 'Zay..._they_ are destroying buildings--"

"They're what?!" Tails couldn't hide his shock. A few people stared at him. The fox lowered his volume, "But wouldn't we hear them?"

"D'accord, d'accord," the guard modified his statement, "'Zay are _damaging_ 'ze buildings and scaring 'ze tourists. 'Zay are scaring me!"

"Well, can't y'all hold them back?" Bunnie inquired. There were enough of them. The security enlisted for the event was pretty huge.

"We're try-ing, but 'zay keep push-ing forward into 'ze Town Square! 'Zay are too strong!" A dramatic plea at the end.

Bunnie shook her head. Antoine had the tendency to exaggerate. Tails, however, remained uneasy. "What about Rotor? Isn't there anything he can use?" Looking up the princess, he noticed she was staring right at them. He smiled and waved, trying to assure her everything was okay. It wasn't.

"We are trying our 'ardest, vraiment! But Monsieur Snively, 'e eez gaining on us!"

The rabbit heaved a sigh, glancing over at the fox. After another look-around, she lowered her volume yet again. "Sugah," she began calmly, taking after Sally, "'Ya just need 'tah get them under control before they get into Town Square. We can keep everyone under control here, if 'ya just--"

"'Zat eez 'ze goal!" Antoine announced frantically, shaking his head. Bunnie's voice did nothing to assuage the depths of his agony. "We 'ave security everywhere. I just do not _under-STAND_ 'ow 'zis could've 'appened. 'Ze princess will kill me!"

"Well, sugah, 'ah wouldn't doubt it now. Interupptin' her speech was kinda askin' for a death wish," Bunnie shook her head. "Just calm down, Twan. We'll handle this. We have before 'an we'll do it again, won't we sugah?"

The fox nodded, "Right! You just can't panic."

"Panic? 'Zis is not 'ze guard who is pan-eeck-ing! Non, non, Antoine D'Coolette shall not pan-EECK in 'zis situation, regardlezz of 'ow it eez frightenin' what with 'ze noises and 'ze fear of it all! It eez like fighting 'ze SWATbots all over again! But mais non, cheri, 'zis protector of 'ze Royal Family shall not 'ow you say pan-eeck!" He shook his head boldly, clutching his sword. The pair exchanged glances.

"Keep talkin' like that, Sugah Twan!" Bunnie encouraged him, hoping at the same time no one was staring. Antoine tended to have the appearance of a hysteric. "Y'all go back 'an not panic 'an do what you can to stop them from movin' forward. We'll handle everythin' here."

"But 'ze Royal Family, 'zay are my duty!" The coyote clutched his sword. "I muzt stay for my prinzess!"

"Sally-girl can take care of herself," the girl rebutted, anxiously looking behind her, "And they'll be fine if 'ya just keep Snively from gettin' here. I'll watch out for her."

"Oookay," The word was shaky, Antoine wiping his final tears. "On my _HON-OOR_, mademoiselle, I vill not fail you!"

"Good! Now get juicin', Sugah!" Bunnie smiled affably, eyes sparkling. Antoine's spirit somehow justified the notion everything would somehow be okay.

"Ah, do not say 'zat word," the boy suddenly cut in, "It reminds me of a certain--'zat vile..."

A bang in the distance. From the podium, Sally Acorn was ending her speech, speaking the last words. "As we connect the past with the present," she stated, staring out ahead, looking over towards a quixotic Antoine and a reassuring Bunnie, gently pushing the coyote away. "As we see all we have done constructing the buildings around us," She eyed each and every one of the buildings, holding back a gulp, "Only then will be be able to see all we can do in them--all we will do for our future." She finished the speech with some bravado, pausing for applause. The eyes that should've been on the audience, the eyes that should've been relaxed were elsewhere, however. In the distance, she spotted dust, something along the lines of smoke. The bang she heard during the last part of her speech, was it a bang? Cheers from the crowd. Sally stepped off the stage, slightly disturbed. And Antoine, regardless of his lunacies, there had to be something to provoke--

She stopped suddenly. She had to be imagining, definitely had to be hallucinating. In that moment, amidst the potentially faux bangs and crashes, she heard a new sound. Erratically different yet somehow nostalgically familiar against the others, Sally Acorn frowned on the spot. She shakily walked to the side off stage, inhaled and exhaled like she had before because she just couldn't believe it.

Over in the back of the crowd, she looked to Bunnie and Tails. The rabbit, head turned, staring in the distance, just stood in disbelief. "Mah stars," she began, her voice escaping her, "'Ah swear, darlin', 'ah swear 'ah just heard a sonic boom."


	3. 12:30 PM: Recital

**12:30 PM:**  
Recital

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I just took a shot at it this time, guys. The end is pretty rough, and I have no clue if anything I wrote makes any sense. Best of luck and please leave any suggestions/feedback! I'm all up for editing. This story is more for you than anything else.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Skimming the mellow crowd, taking a long look back at her father standing with foreign diplomats by the stage, Sally Acorn had to keep reminding herself everything was _still _going according to plan by appearance. Residents had dispersed at this point around the Square. The platform she had spoken on just minutes ago was now home to something of a recital intended for residents to show their talent and express themselves. The concert, scheduled with the intention of being "the stage on which New Mobotropolis could show its multifaceted character," was a wonderful distraction, an excellent diversion from the situation at hand. Sally shut her eyes, brushed her bangs back and breathed. The situation, though she couldn't say what on Mobius it was, was working to _destroy _the celebration the town long deserved.

She took a step towards the crowd, looking for Bunnie and the others. Something was wrong, but the concert and afternoon festivities could hold face long enough to keep the residents ignorant to it and contained. The festival could buy her some time to consult the "minor threat" outside of the Square--the threat security couldn't. And there _was _a threat. Nothing else could explain Antoine's panic. Sally Acorn was many things, but she wasn't stupid.

Continuing to walk along the sidewalk of the Square, watching Mobians buy merchandise, foreigners talk with venders, children play carnival games, she stopped. As her blue eyes caught hold of the voter registration tables for the municipal elections, her mind was set. The town was finally theirs and _no one_ was going to take it from them, she'd see to it personally.

From the tree Bunnie Rabbot and Tails had been hiding under, Bunnie caught a glimpse of Sally walking right towards them. Tails, who had at this point climbed up the branches to get a better glimpse of the city outskirts, of the "minor disturbance" Antoine had spoke of, glanced down. Princess Sally had that look in her eyes, that focused, driven look she used to have before every raid in Robotropolis. The fox sank down, hid within the foliage of the tree, and gulped. Maybe it was instinctual, the way his tails curled, the way his heart beat. But he just couldn't understand why he was scared. It was minor, it was no big deal. Antoine always exaggerated, right?

He took a deep breath. Of course. Besides, he had just seen a little smoke, right? A little dust, and, well, he really didn't get a chance to see much, but that smoke could've been anything. He composed himself, decided he had to be strong for her, his dear aunt Sally, and hopped down, landing on the grass outlined by the cream pathway.

"Your speech was great, Aunt Sally," he greeted her, putting on a smile. Her expression didn't change. "The ending was really wonderful, and--"

But Sally wasn't listening. "What's the situation, Bunnie?" The princess looked straight to her friend. Bunnie averted her gaze, focusing on the detail of her metal arm. She held back a sigh.

"'Ah supposed you're not gonna believe me if I told 'ya everythin' was under control?" Bunnie offered. She finally forced herself to look Sally in the eye. She found her answer.

"Right," Sally affirmed, pulling her gloves off, "How far is it from Town Square and how fast can we get to it? Tails, can you get a closer view? I need surveillance."

"Sally-girl! You're talkin' 'bout tryin' to push back 'ol Snively in _that!" _Bunnie gasped, pointing to the delicate chiffon dress the princess was wearing. The dress, the latest from an up-and-coming designer, had been made special for the event. Accented by a dainty pearl necklace, light gloves, a wide-rimmed hat, and a pair of matching heels, the outfit all together struck a classy and elegant chord. Each piece was one-of-a-kind, invaluable, not meant to be worn on a battlefield for_ any_ period of time. Tied in with Sally's hair, neatly curled and teased to complete look, the outfit was the product of hours Bunnie spent working with Sally's stylist.

Sally's eyes widened, the mascara on her lashes raising. Bunnie didn't even want to begin thinking about the time she spent picking out the make-up. "Snively...?" the girl inquired. "Dr. Robotnik's...oh, what was it? His nephew?"

"That's the one," Bunnie's smile disappeared.

"You don't say..." Sally was lost in her own thoughts, folding the gloves neatly and offering them to her friend. Bunnie hesitantly took them, alarmed by the grin on Sally's face.

"Sally-girl, are 'ya okay?"

"Where is he? What part of the city? What kind of weaponry does he have? Tails, do you or Rotor have any bombs or grenades left from the war?" The fox's eyes shot wide open. He looked nervously around them, afraid someone was listening to their conversation.

"Wh-what, Sally?" He couldn't hide his shock, "We got rid of all our weapons ages ago! The military and guards have them and Rotor, he doesn't do that kind of work anymore."

"We can't go unarmed," Sally didn't seem to be talking to either of them. Bunnie and Tails exchanged glances, "Don't we have anything we can readily access? I know the guards do, but with my father..." She stopped, thinking. Tails was panicked.

"Now Sally-girl, security has it under control! 'Ah told Twan 'ta hold them back, keep them from gettin' deeper into town. Now if 'ya went down there, down 'ta the city outskirts, you'd give poor 'ol Sugah Twan a heart attack..."

"The city outskirts..." Sally started, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small, palm computer. "NICOLE, access the map of New Mobotropolis. I need the fastest route to the east city limits from Town Square..."

"_Processing, Sally..." _the computer droned, a hologram of the town's streets and districts being projected. A line marked the route. Bunnie watched, trying to hold back the frustration that was just bubbling over. She took a deep breath, tried to remain calm.

"Sally-girl," she finally proclaimed, "Are 'ya even listenin' to me? You're valuable. Sugah Twan 'an the guards, they've gotta protect the Royal Family."

"Protect the Royal Family?" A roll of the eyes. Sally's glance drifted from the map to Bunnie. "You know," she began, "I don't consider the end of the war to have changed my worth. My life and blood have the same value now as they did during the war. Is that understood?"

The pair exchanged glances. Tails, the more alarmed of the two, tried to stay cool like Sonic, cool like his way past, unwavering big brother, but he just couldn't. "Aunt Sally," he began, a little frantic, "Don't talk like that!"

"Sally-girl, honestly," Bunnie looked around for any guards. From the corner of her eye she caught King Max talking to one, the pair looking Sally's way. She heaved a sigh, delivering what she considered to be the truth. "Sugah, you've gotta accept the fact that now that the war's over, 'ya can't be on the battlefield anymore. Let Sugah Twan 'an the other guards take care of it. If your father knew 'ya were talkin' like this--"

"Bunnie, I won't let this _happen _and not do anything about it. I'm going. This is business we should've finished years ago." Sally was resolute.

The rabbit sighed. She took another look back at the king, used her last resort, "But sugah, your father..."

"My father will understand. I have a duty to protect my people--that same duty our family has abide by for generations." She studied the screen once more, "According to the map NICOLE has projected, our best bet is to take a bus to the business district and make the rest of the trip by foot. With security down there and the altered festival traffic, the only way we can take a direct route is by air."

Tails quickly shook his head. "I can't carry both of you."

The princess smirked, glancing knowingly at Bunnie. The rabbit shook her head. "Fine, Sally-girl, fine, 'ah'll go! 'Ah swear, 'ya and sugahog, the two of 'ya will never change. Just..." She stared once more at the creation she had labored so much on. "Just take the dress off first."

"Not enough time. Besides," Sally waved a hand nonchalantly, "Snively Robotnik deserves a cordial welcome."

* * *

"I vill not panic! I vill not panic! I vill not pan-EECK!" A jump up. Antoine D'Coolette flew from his seat, "Sacre bleu cheese! Mon Dieu, vhat was that 'orrible sound!"

"It was just a speed bump, Tony. The truck just went over a speed bump," Rotor the Walrus glanced over at his trembling companion. Riding over to the east outskirts of the city in the back of a truck with some of the other auxiliary guards, members of the King's reserve, Rotor couldn't help but feel his friend Antoine was the most out of place. The others were far more concentrated, far more laidback. Former Freedom Fighters and veterans of the war, they were used to the call of battle. Antoine, who fell into that same category, was not.

Trembling, the coyote shut his eyes, repeatedly said his prayers. Rotor sighed. "So what exactly is going on, Antoine?" He never learned that story. He had been alerted by one of castle's guards there was a disturbance at the city limits. As a mechanic who occasionally dabbled in his old work, creating new technology for the King's nascent troops, he was one of the first to be asked to join security to evaluate the situation. He remembered, he had been standing next to Bunnie, waiting for Tails and Antoine to arrive so the four could listen to Princess Sally's speech per tradition when he had urgently been tapped aside. He sat in the vehicle twenty minutes later with an arsenal of about fifteen equally ignorant members. Antoine was the sweet sixteenth, and the one who had apparently saw the event first hand.

"Oh, it vas mizerable! Zere I was, helping es-cort 'ze lovely foreigners onto buses 'eaded towards 'ze Square when suddenly 'e struck!" His friend began to narrate. The walrus looked over.

"Who's he, Antoine? And in what?"

"'E...'e was short, non? Short vith 'ze biggest nose I 'ave ever seen! C'est tres grand, ce nez!" He tried to demonstrate the length, pulling his hands wide apart.

"Tony, what are you talking about?" Eyebrows raised. The coyote had a tendency to get ahead of himself.

"And 'e was in some sort of machine too! Oui, 'zere I was, drawing my sword! _Ztop, you dreaded beast!_" Antoine attempted to draw his sword in the back of the truck, to dramatize what had actually happened. In his valiant attempt, he dropped it. The other guards laughed around him. Rotor looked over at them. Within a moment, deadpan expressions returned to their stoic faces.

His comrade, a little embarrassed, paused before continuing. "Oui, uhh...so 'zere I was! 'E was laughing, said, 'Beast? Oh now, I'll show _you_ dread, _beast_!' And 'zhen he pointed 'ze contraption's gun at me, 'an I started crying. I said, 'Pleaze, let us settle this peacefully! I command it!' And 'e said, mockingly, 'The Great Snively takes orders from no one, _sir_!_' _And without hesitation, 'e..." The coyote stopped, shivering. Rotor, concerned, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to continue--"

"Non, non, I must! I must be brave for 'ze prinzess!" The boy composed himself, raising his sword up for effect. The walrus shrugged, leaning back.

"Alright, if you say so..."

Antoine nodded, "So 'zhen 'ze horrid thing shot a _lazer_ at me, dead centre! I thought surely I vould die!"

Rotor looked around at the other guards. At this point, he couldn't hide his confusion. It didn't make sense. "Tony, wasn't there anyone with you?"

"Non," he dismissed the point, "But Rotor, 'zat was not the worst part! When 'e shot the lazer, I vas 'zere and 'zhen I...I wasn't." The coyote fell back in the moment. The perplexed expression remained on the walrus's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Vhat I mean eez 'zat DEATHTRAP, 'zat 'orrible monster, 'e grabbed me, said 'Long time, no scream, Ant!' before rushin' away! Ah, it vas truly 'ze worst moment of ma vie!"

The explanation did nothing to settle the befuddlement. "Are we still talking about Snively here?"

"Not Snively! Non, non, an even greater monster! Fast, 'e's blue, 'e eez surely 'ze worst thing in 'ze world!" He used his arms to convey the truth in his explanation, to demonstrate the creature rushing by. Rotor raised an eyebrow.

"Still not following," he observed. The truck came to a sudden stop. Peering over the roof of the car, Antoine and Rotor looked ahead. In the near distance, true to the Tony's earlier explanation, there was a large grey contraption. Armed with enormous guns, metal, and with an open cockpit up top, the two quickly spotted Snively Robotnik controlling the machine. Behind the contraption was a small army of scrap robots, undoubtedly crafted from the remains of the original SWATbots in Robotropolis. Rotor just stared in amazement. So many questions, so little time to answer them...

It didn't look like much of a fight on the ground level. While the castle guards seemed to be struggling with shutting down Snively's mini army, something else seemed to succeed in doing the work for them. Hopping off the truck, proceeding towards the scene, Antoine screeched, pointed his finger, "'Zere he is!"

A blue blur shooting between the robots and Snively's contraption itself, the thing stopped on top of Snively's machine. Robotnik's nephew seemed annoyed when the "monster" revealed itself, waving to Rotor and Antoine. "Yo Ant, Rotor! Took 'ya two long enough! Talk about two slow mo's to a solo show!"

"Give it a rest, Hedgehog," the little tyrant tried to bellow aloud, pointing the robot's gun at him. "You may have caused the downfall of my uncle, and for that I thank you. But he was just a minor threat, the beginning, shall I say, of your pitiful story. You see, hedgehog, after the war ended, I used my time to devise the perfect strategy for getting rid of you. You will get in the way of the Robotnik family no longer! Bid your little friends farewell, rodent. Your time is up!" He shot the laser, trembling (he never thought he'd actually deliver that monologue, get to that moment), shut his eyes, and tried to sit back in satisfaction.

He heard a soft applause. Opening his eyes, he spotted the hedgehog, smirking, clapping his hands. "Gotta say, Snotley, the delivery could use a little work!" Snively growled, shooting again. The blue blur simply sped to the left. "You missed!" He taunted, using the robot army's heads as a means to leap frog back and forth. Snively continuing shooting, unable to contain his anger. He took out a couple robots in his troop instead.

"Im-impossible!" the little man stammered, the rodent dodging the gun each time, "I crafted the laser to shoot at the mach 1--to match your speed! It should be impervious to your little dodge schemes!" He slammed the machine, shot again.

The hedgehog grinned, continuing his natural strategy. A nonchalant shrug and shake of the head, "Tsk, tsk, when will you learn? I'm too much to handle!" Another shot. Snively struggled to get the machine to shoot again. The blue blur sped over, waving in his face, "That all 'ya got, Snotley?"

The struggle continued. As Snively desperately tried to pin the hedgehog down, the rodent continued to speed away. Rotor watched the interaction, eyes widened. "The engine's overheated," he observed, watching the steam. His brow furrowed, watching the laser. "And that's not the mach 1," he observed, pointing to the gun. "Fast, but not the mach 1. You're one lucky guy to survive that, Tony." Antoine was too busy shaking and seeking a place to hide.

From atop his machine, Snively Robotnik growled. It wasn't working! It was supposed to have worked. He frowned. He hadn't planned for this part, "Forget the guards!" He screamed to his little troops, trying to sound as if he had any control over the situation, any more cards up his sleeves, "I... want... the... hedgehog... dead!" He slammed his little fists in the moment. At least he looked villainous.

The hedgehog yawned, "Heard that one before. Guess cheesy lines run in the family, huh, Robuttnik?" He grinned, "Spin 'n win time!" The hedgehog's quills stuck up as he rolled around, bopping and speeding into the guards.

Antoine, unable to find a hiding spot, gripped Rotor's arm,"Do you zee? Do you zee?!" He shrieked, pointing to the madness.

"Oh, I see, alright," Rotor announced, shrugging. "I guess it's a real anniversary after all."


	4. 1:30 PM: Lunch with Diplomats

**1:30 PM:**  
Lunch with Diplomats

* * *

** Author's Note:** So I was trying to build up something here, but I don't know if I established any point in this chapter other than character development. Still enjoy? Review if you can. It really helps.

* * *

He didn't know how she was doing it, really. Rushing down the sidewalks of the business district, passing all the quaint little boutiques, all the tiny, stretching skyscrapers, Miles Prower couldn't help but find himself panting. Watching the two girls in front of him scurry at full speed, one in high-heels, was baffling. He had to keep reminding himself, as his tails twirled and his heart raced, just why he was here. The end of the city was coming near, he could tell. The streets were becoming more isolated and he could hear the clacking, a battle. His poor little eyes could see the smoke.

He was scared.

It wasn't that he hadn't been in battle before. It was that he hadn't been in battle for years and he liked peace. He really did. Peace meant he was able to walk around the city streets at night and not be afraid of getting cornered by SWATbots. Peace meant he was able to spend time with the Freedom Fighters without it being a call for battle, a mission debriefing. Peace meant everyone was together and happy; peace meant he could live his days without the fear of someone he cared about being just _that_ close to death. He didn't have to be afraid with peace. It was boring and mundane but boring and mundane was perfect, it was--

He suddenly skid to a stop. In front of his eyes was a series of trucks, guards bunching up around them. His companions, Sally and Bunnie, had already stopped. Sally was talking to a guard. Bunnie was examining the area.

The fox took a quiet step towards the two, hands behind his back. "Are we really supposed to be here?" he inquired softly. The question surprised him for a moment. He really didn't have much of a sense of adventure anymore. But he didn't want to see Sally get hurt. He'd put his life down for her, he swore...

He looked up at the smoke, the hazy sky. And maybe it was stupid, but she meant a lot to him. So did Aunt Bunnie. They both meant everything, and the last thing he could bear to see was either of them hurt. He didn't have a family. His parents were long gone. He liked to imagine they were somewhere better, but he just didn't know. All he knew was all his life he had had Princess Sally, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette, Rotor the Walrus--he had had all of them taking care of him. He bit his lip. There had been one more in that group, but he dare didn't think of his name. He wasn't that important anyway. So what if they had been best friends, so what if he was the guy's self-proclaimed 'lil bro?' It didn't matter. He thought for a moment and then look to his companions. It didn't really matter at all.

Sally Acorn had finished her discussion with the guard abruptly. Looking up ahead, she squinted her eyes, trying to conjure what was truly going on in the battle. There was a large machine with a little man sitting on the top of it. She couldn't make much of anything else, there was too much obscuring the view. The distinctive nose on the person, however, made the identity all too obvious. She took a step toward the fox, ushering Bunnie to join them. "We need to get a closer look," she told the two.

Bunnie Rabbot, who had been trying to find Antoine to ensure he hadn't had a heart attack, nodded in agreement. "But Sally-girl, everything's blocked. How are 'ya gonna get any closer when they all know we shouldn't be here in the first place?"

"I talked to one of the guards. We're here to evaluate the damage," Sally reached into her bag, pulling out NICOLE.

"'Ya don't say, Sally-girl..." Bunnie narrowed her eyes. She seemed unconvinced. "'From the look of that 'lil 'ol guard's eyes, 'ah don't think he really believed that."

A grin in response. "You'd be surprised..." She took a quick look around before focusing on the little screen of her computer, "NICOLE, access the Royal Guard's system and send the following..." As Sally continued to dictate an forged mandate, Tails and Bunnie exchanged glances.

"What'd 'ah say?" the rabbit began, shrugging, "Sugahog 'an her, those two never change."

Sally set the computer aside, smirk remaining. "Give it a minute. They should receive the order in-"

From behind them, Tails could hear a communicator going off, the order Sally had just feigned now being announced as if it was official. He sighed. "You hacked their computer, Aunt Sally?"

"Rotor and I helped design the system. I kept access to their codes in case something like this happened." She moved forward towards the battle. Tails just remained frozen. Had she really just done that? She was the one always preaching honesty and justice. Sally, as if on cue, looked back, "Are you coming?"

"Sally-girl," Bunnie was hesitant, "Isn't your father gonna find out 'ya just got permission 'ta enter a battlefield?" She shook her head. Ever since Sally's father was freed from the Void, Sally had maintained a close relationship with him. The king, still catching up with all the lost time, had done what every father would've in the aftermath of a Great War: try shut his child out of anything and everything that looked dangerous in the city reconstruction effort. While his daughter had been a commander in the Great War, he had found her service there didn't qualify her for some of the more risky tasks, it rather excused her. He wanted to protect her, and as much as Sally fought it, Bunnie could almost understand his reasoning. The King had already lost her for so many years, and he couldn't risk losing her again. She only wished, as she watched the princess lead the group pass the guards, that she had parents that cared that much, let alone parents at all.

"If I accounted for the schedule amendments right," the princess chirped, as if any of the two were listening, "He shouldn't find out for another hour. According to his itinerary, he's currently meeting foreign diplomats over lunch with instruction not to be disturbed--the concert ran overtime." Sally set her computer aside and looked at her two comrades. Nothing. "Tails..." she started knowingly.

"I was listening, I swear!" He debated. "Something about a schedule and diplomats and--"

"You and Sonic--you're _that _close to his record." She rolled her eyes before forcing herself back on topic. "We need to find Antoine or Rotor and evaluate the full situation. Our main objective is to stop that machine before it does any more damage at whatever costs."

"Well, sugah, 'ya heard Sally-girl. Let's go!" Bunnie gave a reassuring smile to the boy. The fox only shivered. The three started forward, but all Tails could think about were Sally's last words: "at whatever cost."

The three scurried about, passed what seemed to be rows of trucks. They were really trying to block the battle, weren't they? As they got closer, Tails could hear the clacking, could hear the sound of metal being pierced--he didn't like it at all. All he could think about was a SWATbot cornering them, its drone voice reciting "Halt Freedom Fighter!" its metal arms outreaching and taking him far away.

Bunnie, catching sight of Tails nearly shaking, reached over and brushed his bangs. "It'll be alright, sugah," she reassured him. "'Ah promise..."

Sally, from up ahead, had finally spotted Rotor. Rushing over to a truck parked nearly in the front line, she waved an arm. "Rotor!"

The walrus instinctively looked back. Eyes widening, he forced himself off the trunk of the truck and toward the princess. Antoine, in fetal position in the corner, looked up. "My prinzess!? You are...here?" He seemed a little startled, unable to fathom her appearance. Rotor just shook his head.

"Princess Sally, you shouldn't be here. Your father would flip. It's...it's a full battle going on up there. We just got a little distance, but it's dangerous."

"We received orders," It was a lie, but a nonchalant one at that. "Bunnie, Tails, and I have been asked to evaluate the damage. What's going on up there?"

"Oh," the walrus became quiet, "Well, Snively's invading. I think he's getting tired though. Sonic's got him cornered."

"Sonic?!" Tails had caught up at that point. His mouth was wide open at the thought of that hedgehog being back in town. He rushed towards Sally. "What's Sonic doing there?"

Rotor shrugged. "I don't know. Antoine saw him. Antoine?"

"Do not speak to me!" the coyote recited, trying to repress the horrific images he had seen earlier. "Prinzess, you muzt leave at once! It eez very, very dangerous."

"How far are they from here?" Sally looked ahead. Rows of trucks and clusters of guards seemed to stand between her and the battle. She could see the blue blur dashing ahead...

Her heart stopped. She didn't know how to feel about his return.

"They're less than a mile. We've been trying to block the area off from tourists."

"The damage?" Sally bit her lip. The east outskirts were home to some new apartment complexes. The city limits had been designed to be a gateway to the developing suburbs. "Tell me the surrounding buildings have been evacuated..."

"They have," the walrus nodded, "As soon as we got here, it was the first thing we did. We sent all the civilians back to Town Square, to the festival."

Sally heaved a sigh of relief. Bunnie frowned, watching Snively and his machines struggle to shoot or capture the blue rodent. "How long has he been doin' that?" she inquired, pointing.

"The dodging?" Rotor sighed, "Too long. I really don't know how much more that machine can take. See the steam, Tails? That's an engine being overheated." It was an educational moment for Rotor. It was an observation that evoked panic in the rest of the group.

"Could it burst?" the princess inquired, eyes remaining on the buildings. She seemed to ignore the cobalt blur.

"Quite possibly," the engineer was honest in that respect.

"Tails, we need to shut that machine down, _now_." The fox shivered at Sally's command. The urgency in her tone triggered an influx of memories--the raids, the debriefings, Robotropolis, the war...

"Wh-what?" Horrible memories. He just didn't want to believe it all. He just didn't want it back.

"Rotor, sugah, how are the guards doin' up there?" the rabbit took one long look at Antoine. If his attitude was at all representative of the guard's progress, they were not in a very good place at all. She sighed. It was almost too typical...

"They're really no match. It's basically Sonic and Snively at this point." Rotor sighed. "I could get you closer, but I don't think it's a good idea."

Sally nodded, "We need to end this. The sooner we can arrest Snively, the sooner we can clean up the damage or prevent anymore. Tails, I want you to take NICOLE and get into the circuitry. Rotor, how do you think he'll be able to disable Snively's machine by getting into its system?"

"Not enough time," he sighed, "Tails, your best bet is to cut one of the wires and shut it down physically. It's practically falling apart up there, so it shouldn't be hard. Just be careful with what wire you do--" He shuddered to think if Tails cut the wrong one. He hoped their lessons had done something for the fox. If he made a wrong move, Tails that was, well... The walrus looked down. But he wouldn't. Tails knew what he was doing. He was extremely talented.

The same thoughts seemed to register with the fox. "Okay," he nodded, aware of the gravity of the task. But then his mind went somewhere else. "What are you going to do, Aunt Sally?"

"There's also a lot of other robots up there--scrap robots." Rotor shrugged. He thought back to the scene earlier. "It's actually quite impressive, Snively must have used scrap metal from the SWATbots. Sonic's basically taken care of those."

"'Ah'll finish them off," Bunnie flexed her metal arm. "'Ah don't think it'll be too hard with sugahog helpin'." A small smile. Sonic the Hedgehog...really back. Well, she'll be darned. She never thought she'd see the day...

"Good," Sally grinned, "And I'll handle Snively. Tails, if I distract him, you'll disable the machine?"

"Distract him? But Aunt Sally--" Tails couldn't believe what she was suggesting. She _wanted _to just put herself in the frontline of battle.

"We need to do this diplomatically, Tails," She glanced down at her pearls, trying to hide her distaste for her attire. "The rules are different now--we need to use them to our advantage. Rotor, is there anything you and Antoine can do from here?"

"I unfortunately don't have any material with me that can help," he sighed, "But I'll give you any updates I can. And Antoine, he's--"

"I vill fight too," he struggled to get up, staggering as he walked towards them. "It eez my duty!" He reached for his sword, clutching its handle. He was about to raise it but Rotor stopped him.

"Well, I guess he'll help," the walrus indicated, pointing to Antoine. "Good luck, guys." He offered a smile.

"Thanks Rotor. Well, does everyone understand the plan? Last chance for questions." Sally paused. Antoine raised an arm.

"Muzt ve do this?"

The group only narrowed their eyes in response.


	5. 2:00 PM: Political Discussion

**2:00 PM:**  
Political Discussion

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter where a) the characterization is questionable, b) the coherency of events is questionable, and c) the end point is questionable. I can't write combat for my life, but enjoy my feeble attempts. Leave reviews, please, and savor what you can. More than likely, you won't see another chapter for a while.

* * *

The plan was a solid one. Sally was always very good at conjuring ones like that. As the four former Freedom Fighters made their way up to their respective places, Tails acknowledged this thought with a small smile, a small, uneasy smile used to mask the fact his heart was right up against his chest, thumping. He didn't know what he was more scared of: facing Snively or...

Well, he shouldn't be scared of the second one. He had to stop himself for a moment, hold back the nervous laugh. He was afraid the other Freedom Fighters would look at him, wonder why he was laughing in the face of battle. But maybe laughter was the only rational way to deal with it--maybe the idea of fighting had become so commonplace, so blase, so rationalized all he could do was laugh. But it wasn't just that because that just didn't make sense. He was supposed to be excited about preserving justice; he was supposed to be happy he was about to see his best friend, not terrified, frightened--not upset. He didn't understand why his fists tightened at the thought of that cocky hedgehog--the one that had run away when they needed him most.

Princess Sally's eyes wandered to the fox's. Her expression softened, watching her 'nephew's' fists squeeze. The kid had been the most reluctant to join the fray (with Antoine taken out of the equation, he was always reluctant) and it was understandable. Years of peace left them all at a disadvantage, and it was hard for all of them to believe that just three years before they had been regular combatants. Sally took a step towards Bunnie and Antoine, heaving a sigh. "Is Tails alright, Bunnie?" she inquired quietly.

Bunnie Rabbot took a quick look back at the fox. "'Ah'd imagine it's just the jitters, Sally-girl," she remarked. She knew _she_ was feeling them. "The poor 'lil boy hasn't been in battle for years, sugah."

"I know, Bunnie," Sally sighed, "We all haven't. I didn't want to bring him out here," she looked away momentarily, hiding a change in that driven expression. "I thought after Doomsday, he would never have to see something like this again."

It was funny for Bunnie, walking alongside her friend. Sally lived her life so rationally, but the moment she stepped away from logic, strayed from logos to pathos, there was a different girl. It was during those honest, heart-to-heart moments Bunnie wished she could hold on to her, hold on to the real Sally that show her vulnerabilities but she couldn't. Neither could afford to be weak now--they both knew it had to end before it could even start. It just wasn't the time.

So Bunnie did all she could. She acknowledged the statement with silence. "'Twan 'n 'ah will take care of those 'bots," the rabbit started. "Y'all go break a leg now 'an go give that Snively a good 'ol warm welcome!" She rushed ahead, motioning the coyote to join her. "C'mon sugah!" And they were gone off to join the hoards of guards.

Sally at that moment scanned the area, spotting a truck to hide behind. She leaned against the framework, peering out over the edge.

Perfect.

Snively sat on top of his carrier like a king about to be dethroned. Steam continued to pour from his contraption, evidence that Rotor was right in saying the machine's engine was overheated. Sally's smile widened as she caught a glimpse of the back side of the body. An open compartment; wires hanging out. An easy target for Tails.

The fox joined her, frowning. He spotted Antoine and Bunnie already in the fray, trying to destroy whatever scrap robots were left. Snively's army was basically depleted. "What are we supposed to do, Aunt Sally?"

"Do you see those wires, Tails?" Sally pointed to the compartment.

Tails didn't seem nearly as amused. "Aunt Sally, the thing looks pretty overheated. I don't want to risk pulling them." He was being honest but honesty didn't matter at this point.

Sally continued observing. "Where is he..." She seemed to be mumbling to herself, scanning the area. The fox just rolled his eyes. Hopefully _he _had fled. His eyes wandered the area, he smiled. No where in sight. The hedgehog had. "Let's finish this, Aunt Sally!" he cheered until he heard a new voice among the crowd.

"Yo Snotley! Catch me if 'ya can, oldie!" Sally and Tails's eyes immediately shot to the roof of an apartment building. The hedgehog stood waving. Snively growled, pointing his gun, steam and all, at the rodent. A shot. Sonic jumped to another roof. Tails could've swore Snively just destroyed a bit of the tiling. Another wave, another laser, another crack.

Before Tails could register what the hedgehog was doing, his aunt had disappeared.

"Pull the wires, Tails." His eyes caught Sally, now standing in front of the truck. She glanced back over, speaking one last word until his feet hit the pavement, tails began to twirl. "Now."

The fox rushed. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. He just felt his tails twirl, his body move, his shoes dodge Snively's notice. He hid behind the remains of the so-called scrapbots. He tried to navigate to behind the machine so no one would see him. He just had to get to that compartment. From the corner of his eye, he caught Antoine and Bunnie, Bunnie using her metal arm to slam into the robots, using her strength to push two together. Antoine just awkwardly held his sword beside her, swinging vigorously for no apparent reason. Sonic was right when he called the coyote a pawn. He wasn't really worth much in combat.

Bated breath. His heart was racing like mad. He didn't know why but at this point he felt he was getting really close. He couldn't really process where he was, all he heard was the sound of guns going off, metal clacking. He kicked a scrap bot out of the way as he made his journey. Punched another one as he made his way. They tried to grab him, but he pulled away. One pointed his gun towards him. The fox's eyes widened. "Uh-oh..."

He dodged, it shot. It hit the body of Snively's machine, deflecting off. Tails gulped.

"What's this?" Snively's eyes deviated from hedgehog to the kid. "Another little Freedom Fighter? How splendid. My uncle always liked the young ones--the innocent." He pointed his gun towards the kid. The boy tried to fly away but something had grabbed him--a robot. It clutched his tails tightly, triggering a sharp cry of pain from the fox. It was over. Tails knew how fast that laser went and he wasn't anywhere near the mach 1 or not the mach 1. It was all over until...

"Snively Robotnik, by royal decree, _I _demand you to stop. You want your fight? Take it over here. They say royal blood's worth more." His aunt offered herself as leverage. Standing on top of one of the trucks, hands at her waist, his aunt looked towards the tyrant. She was smiling. Her tone, savory, experienced, expectant, scared him.

"Aunt Sally, NO!" He cried, but it was no use. He tried to pull loose from the robot--tried to move towards her, but it was no use. She had distracted the man as promised. "Let me go!" Tails struggled, watching the gun on Snively's machine turn towards her. The robot dropped him in favor of their new target. Tails fell and looked towards her. Sally only motioned him to go towards the compartment. All according to plan, she seemed to be saying, but what kind of plan was this?

"Bunnie, get her out of there!" Tails shouted.

The rabbit looked over, in the middle of a battle between three of the robots, "Mah hands are full, sugah! 'Ah can't get over there fast enough!" Snively was laughing.

"A royal decree?" The wannabe dictator seemed amused. The fox, now freed, knew what he had to do. He started for an opening, gulped at the sight of the machine. It wasn't going to last. "My, my, how you Freedom Fighters have changed," Snively continued. The boy's tails were sore, but he pushed himself, hovering towards the hanging door. He could almost reach it. A robot started after him. "No longer one for the battlefield, Princess, with the high heels?"

Sally merely rolled her eyes. "You know, Robotnik, given our past, we'd best skip the small talk and get to the point. I'm giving you two options: civil or martial law. I think you'd _prefer_ to deal with the former."

"Civil law?" he laughed. Sally's eyes strayed towards Tails. He kept pushing himself--just kept pushing, he was almost there. "Is that a threat, Princess? How far your team has fallen! Three years ago, to my uncle, you were a threat, but now to me, you are nothing. You see, I saw the error of his ways, the lack of coherent planning. Well, I won't fall to it. I have spent my years designing new machines, all state of the art. The plan I crafted was flawless, and it all begins with eliminating you and that _rodent_. So while our time together has been charming, princess, it must end now." Tails hovered, reached for the wires. A lump in his throat. Sally's eyes remained steadfast on the tyrant. "I must say, Princess, you humor me. I appreciate the dress, but I preferred the vest. Adieu." And he shot.

Everything just seemed to freeze in that moment and it was hard to assemble. From the corner of the fox's eyes, he caught Sally jumping off the truck to her left, undoubtedly part of _her_ plan. The fox reached for the wires but sparks were already flying. That wasn't. It struck Tails he had been too late. The machine had reached its limits long ago.

"Blasted thing! RETREAT!" Snively suddenly screamed to the remains of his little army. The gun hadn't shot. The man immediately ejected himself from the cockpit, running. The guards were the next to react, screams of "it's going to burst!" leading their immediate departure. Antoine seemed to lead the team. Almost too typical...

"Tails!" He heard his name, spotting his aunt Sally below him. "Tails, honey, we NEED to get out of here!" The fox lowered, grabbed his aunt's hand, moments seemed like eternities.

"But Aunt Sally, I think it might be--" A boom. It was. The two ran as the machine burst. Smoke rose, flames met the walls of the apartment buildings, causing them to cave in. The machine shook, expanded, was about to detonate--Tails covered his ears, ready for the biggest boom of all. They weren't far enough. They would still feel the impact. They were going to die. They were certainly going to die and it was just going to happen in 3, 2, 1...

_Whoosh! _

The machine exploded, fireworks to anyone far enough away. The _boom _was loud, painful, piercing, but all that greeted them was wind and speed. The fox opened his eyes, noticed the blurs around him, and found himself rushed away from the scene, aunt in tow, by none other than the blue nuisance himself.

"Count on the two of you 'ta need an emergency exit!" The cobalt blur announced to them,grinning. Coming to a halt, he set them down. Tails rubbed his eyes.

"We made it?" The fox was incredulous. The two apartment complexes had been destroyed. The machine was in crumbles. Everyone else was away from the rubble, alive. Unbelievable.

"Well, duh, T2!" The hedgehog waved a hand nonchalantly, "'Ya think I was gonna let 'ol Snotley 'n his dumb wannachine get rid of my two best buds?" The fox looked over to his aunt, who merely coughed.

"Thank you, Sonic," she managed, sitting up. She glanced down at her dress. Covered in ash. That was the least of her worries.

They were quiet for a minute, Tails and Sally trying to regain their breath. Sonic stretched, leaned back. "Look, Sal," he started, thinking back. Something about that whole exchange disconcerted him, and he wasn't the kind of guy to let it slide. "What'd 'ya think you were doin'?" He paused. Sally raised an eyebrow. He had to explain further, "Puttin' yourself out there like that! Mondo dumb move! That's somethin' I would've done! 'Ya...'ya got lucky!"

"Well, Sonic, I learned from the best," A sour retort. Sally paused before providing her real explanation, "That 'mondo dumb' move was something I planned it out. I was a distraction for Snively. Tails was supposed to pull the wires to disable the machine. I stood on top of the truck with the intention of jumping off so he would shoot at a different altitude. I had it accounted for--"

"Whoa, wait a Sonic second. 'Ya _planned _this? I was takin' care of him!" He crossed his arms. So much for solo act...

"For the last hour, using those apartment complexes as some sort of playground! I know what you were doing, Sonic Hedgehog, and it was going no where. I made a plan. I followed it."

"The buildings were just collateral damage. And besides, 'ya barely made it. If it hadn't been for me, 'ya and T2 would've been roast! Some plan, Sal!"

"And yours was going better?"

Tails watched the two, his eyes widening. It was all coming back, all the horrific memories, it was just a classic déjà vu. He stood up, unable to take it all. "Stop fighting!" He practically screamed. He was a little shaken, watching the buildings continue to crumble far behind him. "Can you two just stop fighting, okay?"

They stopped.

"Why'd you do it, Aunt Sally?" He asked, fighting back the tears that were instinctual, "Why'd you come back for me? There wasn't enough time!"

"Tails, I..." She stopped. There really was no logical answer to the question, no practical explanation she could fathom. She shut her eyes, heaved a sigh, exposed the real reason, "I couldn't let you die. I put you out there. You were my responsibility, and Sonic, he--"

"Sonic, he, what, Princess?" The hedgehog bitterly asked, sitting beside them. His back to Sally, he found the way she was acting to be completely unbelievable.

"You were the last part of my plan," she glanced at him, recalling the circumstances, "You were in a position where I knew you'd get us." Silence. Sally shook her head, brushed her bangs back. "I'm sorry, Tails. I didn't account for the machine combusting so fast..."

"It's okay. We're okay. That's all that matters. I didn't have a chance to yank the wires. Let's just not ever do that again!" And he did all he could manage. He reached over and hugged his aunt, tighter than he ever had before.

Sally returned the embrace, brushing his bangs. She quieted the fox, looking around, frowning at the physical damage. "Never again, Aunt Sally," he started.

"Never again," she echoed, a soothing whisper. Just like old times....

Sonic watched the two, a little out of place. There was a part of him that longed to be there with them, remembered what it was and how it felt, but there was distance now. He did what made sense just then, tried to pretend the gap didn't exist. "Hey, hey, it's cool, Sal..." He acknowledged, waving a hand, "Glad 'ta know I'm still part of the team, even though I didn't have 'ta attend the debriefin'. I never listened to those anyway." Tails let go of his aunt, frowning.

"I figured," She admitted to the hedgehog, standing up and brushing her dress. "Welcome back to New Mobotropolis, True Blue." She extended a hand.

He shook it. He caught a glimpse of her eyes right then and something tugged at him. His grin disappeared, "Thanks. I..." He paused, his voice became quiet, honest, "I really missed 'cha, Sal, and I..." He was about to continue, holding her hand, when he caught a glimpse of Tails. He stiffened, let go. Another side of him took over. "So talk about a welcome, eh, 'lil bro? Just like old times! Way past." He raised the hand that had been holding Sally's, signaling some sort of high five. What was once a victory gesture now seemed to send repulse through the fox. Cheering because they survived a battle they shouldn't have been involved in in the first place? Cheering because they destroyed hundreds of homes, cheering because they eliminated private property?

But he had to so he did. He had to pretend. "Y-yeah..." He came off a little shaky. He looked out ahead, catching Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine moving towards them. Snively was detained in the background, but by the grin on his face, something told the fox it wasn't over. He reached over, embraced his aunt again.

Something said it wasn't over, but he wished more than anything it was.


	6. 3:15 PM: Intermission

**3:15 PM: **  
Intermission

* * *

**Author's Note:** So the grammar on this most likely isn't perfect and once again, I really doubt my ability to portray these characters correctly, but hopefully this'll suffice. Enjoy if possible? I'd love any reviews/proof people read this. I'm figuring this out as I go, so I'm open to suggestions/constructive feedback.

* * *

A clear sigh.

Sitting in one of the chairs in Bunnie Rabbot's salon, watching an auburn lock be laboriously curled after having been washed and dried, Sally Acorn couldn't help but try to conjure how she got from _there _to _here._

There on the battlefield. There at the city outskirts. There barely making it out alive, there full of ash, there with a ruined dress, there with a drive she could hardly fathom. Snively Robotnik, a final remnant of the Great War, had been arrested and taken to the Town Square police office for questioning. She could still see his face, the way his brows crossed at the sight of "that hedgehog." Constrained, staring in awe at all the damage he had done (he had destroyed two apartment complexes and thus hundreds of homes), Sally could recall the way he spat in her companion's face.

"You think it's over?" The man asked, full blown rhetoric. He was smiling, chuckling. Two guards tightened their grip, containing him. The little villain kicked, smirked, "You're wrong..." It was a bit of a haunting tone, the kind of voice laced with ominous truth.

Sally, arms crossed, had looked at the hedgehog, standing beside her. She had asked after she and Tails had recovered that Sonic accompany her when dealing with _that _threat. Sonic, being the egomaniac that he was, had gladly taken the opportunity to gloat. Eyes on his enemy, the hedgehog had just grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic was nonchalant as always, unperturbed, "We just smashed your head 'bot, wrecked your army, 'n had 'ya arrested, all before sunset. You've got nothin' left, Snotley!"

"Nothing but a trial before jury," Sally announced, looking to Sonic and smiling. He smiled back. "The Freedom Fighters may have changed, Snively, but so has the system."

Snively remained unaffected. "Au contraire, _rodent_, princess," he maliciously stated, staring directly at Sonic and then to Sally, "You see, I too have changed! Unlike my _far inferior, incompetent _uncle, I planned a second phase to my attack. While you were fighting my army, one of your guards--_or shall I say, my minions_--planted a bomb in your precious city. End your little festival with a boom, hmm?" He waited for the shock. Sonic wasn't one to disappoint.

"Say what?!" the rodent spat, fists clenching. The expression on his face was impeccable. The hedgehog, who had presumably sped all over Mobius, defeating various "remnants" of the war, was ready for his Homecoming--or at least an Act 2 where certain parties wouldn't lecture his style of combat. He paused momentarily, evaluating the facts. Then again...

He smirked, announcing his conclusion on the situation. "No sweat!" He gave a thumbs-up.

A nudge. Had it been wrong--? "Sonic! Depending on its position, that _bomb_ could wipe out the entire town!" The princess's words were nearly hissed in the hedgehog's ears. Sonic shrugged all the same.

"We can handle it, Sal," he proclaimed to his worrywart companion, "Bomb threats, they're a piece of cake!" He shut his eyes momentarily, reliving all the memories. He remembered the rush, the excitement, the taunts, the victories. His little one-man show stints held nothing to the battles of the--

"That was _war, _Einstein! This is different!" Sonic glanced over to Sally. Her words were muted, frustrated, but he could see the real concern in her eyes. That was the city she built. It was easy enough to wreck someone else's property, namely Robuttnik's, but when it came to her--

"Where is the bomb, Snively?" she inquired, her patience gone.

"Why would I ever tell you that?" the man asked. He was smug. Sally rolled her eyes in disgust. It was as if he knew he had won.

"Because your freedom depends on it."

"Ah, who's the tyrant now, your highness?" The point was almost ironic. He paused before continuing his improvised monologue, quite pleased with the fact he had actually gotten to this point, still on top. If only his uncle could see him now...

"I'm afraid, princess, _rodent_," He continued, "That the bomb, well," Snively Robotnik reached into his pocket, raising a metal square, the remote to the bomb. Before the pair could process what it was, he released his grip. It dropped. The casing smashed against the pavement, the wires scattered. "It's out of my hands now."

Sonic gripped the little man, hands nearly squeezing his neck. "Are 'ya crazy? That could've--that thing will wipe out everythin'--kill everyone!"

"Stop...it...this...instant!" He tried to pry Sonic's hands off his neck, failing.

"Tell us where it is!" The hedgehog snapped. It was a side to the hedgehog Sally or Snively had never seen. The rage, the impatience--it had suddenly struck Sonic how serious the condition was. "Tell us where it is 'n _maybe_ I'll consider lettin' 'ya go!"

"I-I...d-d-don't...know!" Snively stammered out. His face was red. He gasped for breath.

"Let him go, Sonic," Sally tried to calmly demand. The hedgehog reluctantly obeyed, dropping him. The guards grabbed the panting man by his arms. "Take him to the Town Square station for questioning. Pry whatever you can from him and not a word of this threat to anyone. I'll be in touch." The guards nodded and turned to leave.

Snively, in panic, looked to Sally. "T-t-t-t-town Square?" he tried to articulate but couldn't. His face lost its color. Just a glimpse of him, and it struck Sally that Snively had realized his own fate. All according to plan, all sadly according to plan.

"You're lettin' him go?" Sonic commented incredulously, watching the man be dragged away.

"It's the best we can do, Blue," she remarked, with a shrug, "He's more likely to crack if we take him somewhere the bomb will hit."

"What'd 'ya mean, crack?" The hedgehog squinted his eyes, trying to follow Snively until he had become a blur. The guards loaded the Robotnik on the back of a truck.

Sally frowned, "He would have never given up control of that bomb if he realized he'd go down with it." She glanced down at her heels. Snively's face haunted her--not because it marked the decline of a beast, but because it reminded her of herself. Her failures in the war, her shortcomings, the fact she hadn't done anything along the lines of strategic military planning for three years, the price of a mistake. "He didn't plan it." She didn't plan, and now they had to deal with this.

"So?" The hedgehog remained unconvinced, "Look, Sal," He glanced over, catching that lost expression in her blue eyes. And then he caught it--that look--the frown she'd always have after failed missions, the guilt. He placed a hand on her shoulder, using his spare to turn her face to him. He had to snap her out of it. "No one thought 'ol Snotley would have a revival," he admitted honestly, "I thought he was good 'n gone too with the war, but doin' nothin' now isn't gonna do anythin'." He let go, certain she'd change her course. He knew what they were up against. He had been fighting a lot more than she had as of the late.

"We have to wait," she maintained, reviewing the facts, "So far he's our only legitimate source." He watched her, sighing. So much for that idea.

"What about the guards?" He looked behind him, at all the trucks. They weren't really worth much anyway, now that he thought about it.

"We can't interrogate all of them," she pointedly rebutted, "And we don't have time to pick out which one is the double agent on our own. We need Snively to tell us." She was right. Sonic sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't like dependin' on Robotniks, Sal."

"I don't either but it's all we can do."

The boy nodded, trying to calculate their next step. Apparently it wasn't coming easy for either of them. "What about the others?" he inquired, "Are 'ya gonna put up a warning?"

Sally shook her head. "We can't. If this spreads, I--" She stopped, looking down. The last thing she could have was panic. Emotion was what she was really working against. Everyone had to stay calm--ignorant. If they didn't, she'd have too much working against her--too many people standing in her way--bureaucracy and protocol. This was her problem for not dealing with it correctly. No matter what Sonic said, _she_ should've been more alert about Snively at the end of the war. After all those intelligence reports, she should've known. It was her responsibility and one she would have to pay the price for.

"Whoa, wait a Sonic second," Sonic broke her thoughts, "Who were 'ya gonna tell, Sal?"

"We need to get back to Town Square, Sonic," She avoided the question, "And I..." She looked down at her dress, raising the skirt, "I need to get cleaned up."

Sally shut her eyes and stared back in the mirror at Bunnie's salon. Her hair had been tied into a low side ponytail--a little closer to her traditional style from the war but not quite. Bunnie at this point was administering make-up on her now clean face, another seemingly unnecessary regiment the princess was required to go through. It was for public image, she kept telling herself. It was so no one would think there was anything wrong.

She hadn't told Bunnie yet. She hadn't told the others because she had been using the time to conjure a solid plan. The town was too big for them to search all of by sunset. She thought back. It was obvious Snively intended the bomb to go off at the end of the festival or during the last event. Intentions didn't always translate to actions, however. Recalling the destroyed remote, she couldn't help but have the feeling it was viable to go off sooner.

From upstairs, she could hear voices. Antoine's muffled gasps as he attempted to make lunch. Rotor's calm direction. The others had scattered when they arrived at Bunnie's for what she designated as break time. Antoine had happily volunteered to show off his culinary skills to the group, working presently in the upstairs apartment's kitchen. Rotor had thankfully agreed to supervise him--necessary when dealing with a chef of Antoine's calibre. Bunnie stood beside Sally, having assisted in finding a spare dress and accessories to create a "classy" look as her stylist.

At this point, Sally noted, she didn't care about the fabric or whatever Bunnie's "look" prescribed. All she could think about was what she had to do next, how she could possibly settle this scenario without alerting the guests, town, and most importantly her father, who would immediately take it out of her hands and into less capable ones. She would tell the Freedom Fighters, she knew that much. She would tell them over lunch and have the group split up as soon as she received word from Sonic, who was _supposedly _interrogating Snively at the station. She had given him NICOLE to record the conversation, stressing the importance of alerting Snively he _was _being recorded. They were still responsible for upholding the law. A sigh. She just hoped he listened. She hated to give such a crucial step in their operation to someone who 90% of the time only used half their brain, but she had no choice. It was different--he was different. He understood for once. He knew--they knew the costs. And there was still time. Rotor could dismantle the bomb in minutes flat if they just found it. They could handle it--Sonic was right. She had to pretend it was easy and manageable, a "piece of cake" even though she knew it wasn't.

At the front of the salon, sitting in a chair and reading a magazine, Tails peered over at his 'aunt.' There was something in her eyes and that something terrified him. Though she was nod at Bunnie whenever the rabbit excitedly suggested some new addition to her ensemble, Tails could tell she wasn't there. He just wished he could figure out where she was so he could be with her.

The ride back to Bunnie's had been pretty much silent on Sally's part. She and Sonic shared some words--typical, really, because they were always kind of secret. But that was supposed to end when the hedgehog left. Sally was his now. Not Sonic's.

As soon as the group arrived at Bunnie's salon, Sonic had run off. Tails had never been so happy because with Sonic gone, things were a little normal. Antoine and Rotor were preparing lunch. Sally was getting ready for yet another public appearance back at the festival. He had cleaned up--they all had, and now he even looked like he had before--before that morning had happened.

He decided he'd just repress that memory and go on. Kicking his legs, he waved at Sally, who weakly smiled and waved back. He was about to make his way towards her when the door opened. The princess immediately perked up.

Entering was Sonic, NICOLE in one hand, a chili dog in the other. Tails tried to hold back a growl. Life had been so much better the seconds before Mobius's greatest hero arrived. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Sally got up, Bunnie raising an eyebrow. The girl had only finished the base eye shadow. "Wait, Sally-girl, ah'm not finished--"

"One minute," The princess remarked, making her way over to the hedgehog. The two quietly made their way into one of the other rooms--presumably one used for manicures and pedicures or something of the like. "Any leads, Sonic?" Tails heard her whisper. The hedgehog gripped her hand, and shut the door.

"I did what I could, Sal."

He didn't like the sound of it. Making his way to Bunnie, who appeared just as confused as he was, the fox sank down in Sally's empty chair. "I don't like this, Aunt Bunnie," he admitted.

"Sally-girl 'an sugahog, they've always been like this." Bunnie smiled, "How much 'ya wanna bet the two are bein' all mushy in there?" It was evident the rabbit was teasing, but Tails didn't like the joke. For some reason, Tails didn't like the idea of Sally and Sonic being together alone. Sure, it was kind of inevitable. Sally never stopped talking about him, and the two exchanged letters. The two had been talking to each other on the way home in that mushy, icky, adult way. Tails could've sworn he saw Sonic take Sally's hand on several occasions. But the hedgehog had just gotten back. There was no way something like that could happen.

And even if it could, the fox thought, there was something else. "Aunt Sally was talking about leads, Bunnie, and Sonic and her were talking to Mr. Snively an awful long time after that you know..." he paused because he promised himself he wouldn't remember. But Bunnie knew, nodding. "I'm kind of scared," he ended.

She tried to smile, but underneath it, Tails had a hunch she was worried too. "Aw, sugah," She started, "There's no reason 'tah be. 'Ol Snively, he's in jail now. Everythin'll be alright, 'ya hear me, honey?" She brushed his bangs jovially.

Tails supposed it was supposed to be reassuring--Aunt Sally and Bunnie always did that to him when they were trying to be, but it just wasn't working. He didn't feel good about this and no Funny Kiss, no brushing of his bangs or hug was going to make that better. He didn't like secrets or the fact his two 'aunts' tried to protect him from them. Well, he wouldn't be protected anymore. He would find out what was going on--even if it meant asking his ex-best friend Sonic himself.


	7. 3:45 PM: Moderated Municipal Debate

**3:45**** PM: **  
Moderated Municipal Debate

* * *

**Author's Note:** A lot of dialogue, that's what this chapter is, but I thought I owed you an ending. I plan to wrap this up in less than three chapters. I also apologize for the down time here. There isn't much action this chapter. Instead there's character development but I can assure you, it gets relatively heated. Edited version to be put up later and I apologize for the length and the insane,_ insane_ over-reliance on dialogue. I may edit this to be less dialogue heavy sometime later but for now, enjoy?

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog remembered the day he left Knothole. He remembered the tip-toeing at night, the exaggerated leg strides that illustrated his bid to be perfectly silent. Backpack across his arms, a stock of chili dogs packed hastily inside it (he had asked for second helpings at dinner for a reason), Mobius's fastest (and coolest) thing alive found himself doing the improbable: actually going slow, taking his time.

He passed by each hut clandestinely. The stars were overhead and the entire village was sleeping. He had to guess it was around 2 or 3 in the morning, but he hadn't slept a wink. He honestly couldn't because the entire day it was his heart racing, mind telling him he was actually doing this.

Leaving. Without telling anyone.

Sure, he did the note for formality. Passing by Sal's hut, he slipped it through the crack of her door. He would've thought the princess would finally get some shut-eye now that the war was over. Over. Still a bombshell. It was just something the hedgehog couldn't buy. There was no way it was really over. Yet it had been a month or two of pure silence. Yeah, there were the rescue missions. There was the examination of what was left of the town--Buttnik's ghost town, anyway. There was that elaborate mission that involved freeing the King from the Void. He remembered it was really detailed and complicated. There was a lot of risk to it, that was for sure but Sal was so adamant about it. That said, he swore he couldn't remember anything else about it because it, like every other day, just blended to the same formula: hitting Robotropolis, shutting down whatever was left in that factory, hearing progress on Rotor's work on a deroboticizer, and just chilling. He hated chilling.

Still, it was nice to have Uncle Chuck around. His 'bot of an uncle had come back to Knothole with the end of the war--Sonic's dog in toll with him. The hedgehog couldn't say King Max's homecoming was nearly as welcomed. Sure, the guy was just as pedantic as ever--Sonic swore, he could rival Antoine in the whole formality thing, but him taking command, him giving orders? It was way uncool. They--the Freedom Fighters--all respected Sal--heck, she deserved the influence she had over the village. She had worked for it. King Max? Not so much.

But it was because the guy restrained them. It was because he put down restrictions like no other. Sure, he respected Sonic, that was a given when dealing with the coolest thing alive, but Sonic swore, whenever he and Sal would take their walk together, the King would just give him the 'ol evil eye, a regular ol' Robuttnik expression. But it was Sally's dad, so he could never tell her that. He just didn't get a good gut feeling about him, the whole order thing. Sal, to say the least, may have seemed relieved to have the pressure off her, the whole everyone-depending-on-her-thing was a little much. She was different around her father though--more formal, more...restrained. And Sonic didn't like that at all. She had to play the princess in front of the old man, the child. And Sally wasn't that. She wasn't that at all.

That said, the girl still didn't sleep. She was always up planning something. She insisted on being involved with everything, just like in the war. She saw it as her responsibility and yeah, Sonic respected it and her, but even he couldn't help but think it was a little much. Regardless, they had some of their best times at night--when 'ol Max wasn't watching. It was regular Sal again, the one that wasn't bound by a title. It reminded Sonic of well, the Great War. Fighting for something, having a purpose, having a mission, being free from order, saved from the mundane...

He slipped the note under her door (her lights were off for once), took peak through her window, and smiled. A real sleeping beauty--for once, she_ was_ sleeping anyway. And then he continued.

He didn't think of stopping by Antoine's hut or Bunnie's. Antoine was just as desperate as ever to win Sally, and Bunnie, well, she was cool, always in good humor, a good friend but nothing more. Rot was always a way past guy to deal with and a little bit of him (Sonic that is) was sad to leave all of them. But he had to do it.

So he frowned a bit when he took one last look at what had been his home for the last decade. His heart couldn't help but skip a beat when he thought of the last person he was leaving, the one that perhaps to them, he meant the most: Tails.

Maybe it was a cop-out, what he was doing. Maybe it was wrong to go without even clueing his little brother, the big guy that he was. Tails talked nonstop about traveling with him. Sally wouldn't hear it because to her, T2 was just a kid.

"It'd just be for a bit," the kit would argue, raising his hands, "And I'll be good, promise!" But it was no use. No matter how much he begged, Sally remained resolute in his staying. And as long as Sonic was there, Tails had told him later, he was fine with it. The last thing, the hedgehog reminded himself, that the kid wanted to lose was his best friend, his idol. Yet he was losing him now.

Unable to take the nagging thoughts, Sonic pushed himself to go a little faster. He didn't look back. He had made it to the Ring Pool, collecting his last ring (it was supposed to come late for some reason), until he heard footsteps behind him.

"So you're running," It accused him. Sonic turned around, hid yawn. His emerald eyes rushed over, only to see the one person he just didn't want to see. Princess Sally standing behind him, stretching, "I expected more, True Blue. You didn't even let me put up a fight."

"Sal, I can explain," He started, raising his arms the way Tails had before. He took a step back, trying to be reassuring, "Everything's cool. Just takin' a jog!" He stretched his leg for extra effect.

"Riight," she slurred, looking around, at the sky above them. "At two in the morning, with a backpack full of chili dogs." She sniffed and cringed. He followed suit, but rather than cringing, he couldn't help but smile. That distinct odor...

"I found a note in my room," she continued, unconvinced, "I know better than to think everything's 'cool' when you're giving me written resignation." She offered it to him. The paper was still folded.

"Did 'ya--" He started, but she didn't let him finish.

"I couldn't."

There was a pause. Even in the dark, he caught a glimpse of those eyes. Expressive, blue, pained...it was a thing he didn't see much in Sally since the war had ended--the entire concept of emotion--sad emotion.

"Look, I...I'm sorry," He apologized. He didn't know what to say so he tried to explain, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it. Everyday, it's the same thing, y'know? Going in Robotropolis, shutting down the place until there's nothing left to shut down. And don't get me wrong, it's way past, but I...there's some Badniks out there that need a hero likes yours truly to shove 'em from behind. And the boredom, the routine, it was drivin' me crazy!" He looked her straight in the eye after, waiting for her response. His fists were clenched, the memories (or lack there of) pouring back. He just waited, albeit impatiently, waited for something from her.

And finally it came.

"Sonic..." He half expected a lecture at this point or at least an argument rooted in the fact that he once again was running from "responsibility." Instead, he saw something different. He watched Sally's features soften--perhaps the semblance of a tear in one of those big, expressive eyes. And then she smiled--said the last thing he ever expected to come from her. "I..." She almost seemed to struggle with it momentarily, and then she nodded. "I understand." It was acceptance. She was cool with him juicing. She resumed her speech, "The reason I came out here, I...I knew you were leaving. I just wanted to say good-bye."

"You knew?" He couldn't help but be puzzled. He expected anger, her trying to convince him to stay. But she didn't even try. Instead, she shrugged. Guess he wasn't so irreplaceable.

"Sonic Hedgehog, I've known you since you were five. We fought in a war for ten years where you almost never listened or took my orders. To expect you to spend the rest of your life doing just that: rebuilding this city, taking orders from me, my father, whoever else, and then when it was all finished, settling down...I could never ask you to do that." She looked down at her boots, smile still intact. It seemed to be something of an epiphany for her, the moment when she realized some truth that had always been there all along. She wiped her eye and looked back up at him, "And you know, Sonic, I won't."

"Say what?" He was still thrown for a loop.

"Go," She pointed outward, "Believe me, Blue, you're..." she pretended to struggle with the phrase momentarily for good humor. "_Right_...a...first for you. There's still plenty of villains out there and people that need this--who need a hero." She placed a hand on his shoulder and took a step closer.

"And what about--" But she stopped him, placing a finger on his lips.

"Shh..." She looked back in the direction of the village. Her hands fell, her eyes wandered, "I'll handle them." They moved to him, "It wouldn't be the _first _time I covered for you..." And then they rolled. Typical Sally, her eyes rolled.

Sonic laughed slightly. "Sal," he announced, mimicking her gesture, "Gotta say, you're one mondo weird girl...never know what 'ta expect from 'ya. It's what I like best about 'ya."

"Well, it rubbed off from certain company," she motioned to him, head shaking. There was another pause, perhaps the truth sinking in that it really was over for her--for them. She cracked a small grin, leaned back, "So..." She started, holding the word for effect, "I suppose that whole fantasy of us getting married and having a family is history? They're going to be so disappointed, Sonic..." She motioned to the town with a hand. He just grinned, waiting for her to say the inevitable. And she did. Glancing towards him, her eyes averted, "I planned it since I was five, True Blue--I always thought _we'd_ happen."

"Yeah? Well, I was a pretty irresistible five, so I can't blame 'ya."

She rolled her eyes, "Please. If you mean by 'irresistible' cocky and annoying, then yes, I couldn't _stand _to be away from you."

He chuckled, extended a hand, "Yeah, well, us happening isn't over yet. You've just gotta get your father 'ta like me more."

"Riiight..." She looked away. He placed the hand on her and turned her face to his. It was almost romantic, he decided. It was almost the kind of romantic Tails and him would've gagged on when he was younger. But it seemed right in the moment--that moment.

"There'll be time for us," he began, shrugging, "I promise, Sal." She gazed at him, watching him raise his spare hand, "Hedgehog's honor."

And then she pulled away, eyes doing the typical 'oh please' expression, "You know," she chimmed in, realizing the moment really was coming to an end, "Antoine was always more reliable."

"But is he as good lookin' and cookin' as this thing right in front of you?" He motioned to every inch of his goodness and perfection. Humor. It was a way to avoid what was right in front of them, the fact he was about to go--

"I'm going to bed," she concluded, shaking her head and turning to leave. That was his cue.

"Whoa, wait a sonic second, Sal..." He raised a hand and stepped towards her. "Don't you have anything to say to me? You know, those three little words?" He grinned.

She cocked her head, turned towards him, and smirked, "You're impossible, Sonic."

And that was all he needed to hear. He took off, sped away from Knothole, from everything he knew. He ran but snuck one last look back. Sally raised a hand, a wave--he saw her blur in the distance, and then she vanished along with his home behind her. But her words kept replaying. The words that said--

"Sonic, you're impossible. You need to take this seriously. Did he say anything?"

It was three years later. His mind having been dwelling on that night so long ago, how he really had (or hadn't) said good-bye. Three years on the road beating whatever came his way, going wherever, saving the day, and now he was back in good 'ol Mobotropolis. His mind was about to wander to that faithful afternoon of his Homecoming when instead he turned to see that figure right in front of him, the one he had left behind that evening with a new expression on her face. Sure, she was dressed to the nines, low ponytail styled laboriously, the same plop of bangs, some make-up bringing out those same blue eyes, some jewelry hanging on those same hands that sat on her hips...

It was that same girl, the same Sally only infinitely different. She was "Princess" Sally now apparently. But he leaned back, hand against the wall. They were hanging in a closet--Sally _had _wanted privacy. He figured Sally had thought they were going into one of the salon's other compartments. Instead they ended up in the beauty closet--a big step-in one at that filled to the brim with supplies. Still, he found the need to defend himself. He raised an arm, grinned.

"Sal, Sal," he started, "I was takin' it seriously. All I got was it was how he one uped 'ol Buttnik, the whole 'let me go' plea, 'n 'I dunno, I dunno.' He said he put it in the hands of one of the guards." He was talking about the bomb threat, his interview with a pint-size Snotley. The old nephew of his arch-enemy hadn't been too happy to see him at the station at first. Given fifteen minutes, however, and a heck of a lot of squealing and squirming, Sonic the Hedgehog had realized just how out of control Snively was of the operation. The man was panicked. He was scared. He knew he was going down.

Sally saw something different, caught on the guard. She took a seat on one of the lower shelves of the closet, moving aside the hairdryers that were stacked on it, her legs crossing. They were supposed to be thinking over their plan together. "A double agent..." she started, evaluating the situation. She was thinking aloud. "There's no way we'll be able to question every guard. There has to be a way to make him--or one of them--crack..."

"Don't ask me how, Sal," Sonic started, looking around for a light switch. That wasn't going too well, "How long 'til we have?"

"Snively mentioned the day would end with a boom. NICOLE, retrieve the festival itinerary. If he was indicating what I thought he was, the bomb should detonate at sunset." She gripped her computer that had been hidden in her dress pocket, listened to the drone voice say, -Retrieving, Sally...-

A hologram appeared, "See, Sonic," she pointed to the image, "The rest of the evening's filled with events--we designed the schedule to keep people in the Town Square district. Snively wanted to hit at the heart of the town..." Images of maps and the city layout were scattered in her head.

"And the heart of the people," the hedgehog interjected. He didn't know the city period. The best he could do was the 'ol play off of Sally's words. "So let me get this straight," he resumed, "We aren't telling your father because--?" Sonic didn't care for King Max, sure, but he couldn't help but think Sally's whole secret-keeping proposal was a bit ridiculous.

"Because if he found out and _they _found out, there would be widespread panic," she repeated. He swore he heard this explanation before, "We can't throw emotions into this. Fear is our worst enemy, Blue..."

"And a mondo stupid one at that," he countered, "I don't get why 'ya can't just do an evacuation--"

"The entire city will be compromised," she explained, the hedgehog noting her emotions beginning to get tangled, "Robotnik isn't going to _win, _Sonic--not three years ago and not now. Besides, I have this accounted for." She leaned back carefully. The racks were full of beauty products he couldn't identify.

"Say what, Sal?" It was all he could manage. He was still baffled by the idea Bunnie had really opened a salon....

"It's called a deadline, Sonic," she snapped him out of his thoughts, "If we don't locate the bomb or receive a confession by a certain time, we'll alert the guards and my father and have an evacuation ordered."

"And how long is it gonna take to pull one of those?" He glanced up. Maybe that tube was lipstick--man, he didn't know anything about any of this stuff other than the fact Antoine may or may not have had some...

"Hopefully we won't have to _pull _one of those," she remarked, "There's no easy solution to this. The bomb could be anywhere within the Town Square, and considering the circumstances, I'd think concealed. The question becomes how can you conceal a bomb..."

"A real cinch! Just take a 'lil paint and--" Sonic's eyes drifted to what he considered to be nail polish.

"Sonic," A pause for effect, "The question was rhetorical." Sally sighed. Sonic carefully sat beside her, pushing the remaining hairdryers aside.

"Yeah, I know," He began, "'N just beggin' for an answer from yours truly."

"Three years on the road, and you still haven't changed, Hedgehog..." She started, but her thought was interrupted by a knock.

The two looked up to see the door cracked opened, light pouring in. "Sonic?" A new voice inquired, its eyes peering in.

"Yo, what's up, big guy?" Sonic recognized the sound immediately. Miles Prower, better known as Tails stood at the door, red sneakers tapping on the wooden floor.

"We need to talk," the kid began, albeit hesitantly, "Alone."

The word caught Sally off guard momentarily. She couldn't imagine why Tails would want to talk to Sonic alone in a closet. She couldn't fathom why there was urgency in the request. She respected it nonetheless and with a sigh, looked over at Sonic and stood up, careful not to hit her head on the shelf above her. "We can finish this later," she informed him. "I'll just be finishing up some plans. I'm calling a meeting at lunch." Tails's ears perked up. Sonic caught on. Leaning back, he just smirked.

"Plans, Sal? Meeting? Talk about political," he winked, "Do 'ya drop all your bombshells at lunch, Sal, or is today just a special occasion?"

She rolled her eyes. "Funny, Sonic," she started, carefully making her way towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Sal, but it just looked like you were about to burst. I'll catch 'ya later." She said nothing in reply, just shaking her head and shutting the door behind her. Tails stepped in.

"Weird place for a talk, isn't this, Sonic?" He looked around at the racks, trying to identify half the products. "You know, there's an open room in the next door over--"

"Yeah, Sal said she wanted a little privacy," The hedgehog shrugged. "So big guy," the former hero started, pressing his sneaker against the wall, "How's life been treatin' ya?"

"Well, good," he admitted, taking a seat on the ground. "Until today." He paused, looking around, feelings reaffirmed. "You know, this really is a bad place for a conversation, Sonic. Someone could get hurt." The kid's tails twisted. Sonic could tell the guy was really uncomfortable. It had been a while. Sonic didn't exactly say bye to him, and he had no clue how Sal had handled it. The last conversation they had had something to do with playing dirt hockey or going fishing for a weekend. Neither really happened...

"Oh yeah?" he started nonetheless, trying to recall the last substantive thing the boy said. It had something to do with today not being good. He decided to bite, "And what happened today?"

"Well," the boy started, looking up. This was really, really awkward. The confidence he had had before he entered the closet just vanished with the light. He hadn't expected it to be this hard. But he had to be strong, he had to be honest. He had wanted to talk to Sonic about this since the day the hedgehog left. He remembered it clearly, waking up the next morning, rushing to his best friend's hut, only to find it completely empty. It was stripped of everything, every relic that indicated Sonic had been there. He remembered the warm flush of tears on his cheek, the confusion, the rushing to his aunt Sally's hut, the interrogation. And then she said he left for a little vacation. He didn't think by 'little vacation' she meant a three year one, but it must've been true.

And later, when word had gotten around to everyone else, there was a solemn feeling in the village. There was emptiness, the feeling that something was missing. Emotions were mixed. Some were overjoyed (okay, just Antoine and maybe King Max). Some were angry (okay, just him). Some were sad (Bunnie, Dulcy, basically all the girls and Uncle Chuck and Rotor). And some were...were just nothing. Aunt Sally was just nothing. He didn't understand how Aunt Sally wasn't upset, how she could understand and rationalize it. He thought Sonic really hurt her. Maybe she was just hiding it better because she spread the news with clarity, with a gentleness he couldn't pin. She never made it seem like he left and with all his letters it never seemed like he was too far. But the fact hung that he was. He had gone away, and he was never coming back. It wasn't a vacation. It was an eviction. It was him leaving without saying anything or telling anyone.

Tails shut his eyes, wiped the tear (he was thankfully they hadn't turned on the lights), and resumed his conversation to his enemy, someone he just didn't like and kind of hated, "Aside from a scary bad guy destroying an apartment complex I helped build on the outskirts of town, someone came back I really wasn't ready to see." He hid his face. He knew honesty was the right way to handle this. He knew he just had to tell his ex-friend how he felt.

The hedgehog shrugged as if what he said was no big deal. "Snotley, T2?" He whispered, "'Cause no one's ready to see him!" Sonic didn't get it. He didn't get it at all. That was just like him. He never understood.

"No, not Snively," Tails quickly countered, looking up, his eyes big. He still looked like a child. The boy hated it--he hated how it made him look so vulnerable and no one took vulnerable kids seriously. But he had to stick to the truth. "But I didn't really want to see him either. I'm talking about..." he paused, thinking it over. He wouldn't come out and say it. Sonic needed to pick it up for himself. He had to try a new strategy and then it hit him. "...someone cooler."

"Oh, yeah? And did he happen to be as good lookin' and cool as yours truly?" The hedgehog crossed his legs, leaned back. The rack above him clacked a bit, the products rattling from the sudden movement of his head resting against the wall. Tails was almost worried. The last thing he wanted was for Sonic to ruin Bunnie's beauty supplies. They must've costed a lot. The kid shut his eyes, cleared his thoughts, and tried to remember the last time he had seen Sonic before he left and how he felt. Sonic always made him feel airy--he was his best friend then. He just had to pretend he was still the same person even though he wasn't. Not at all.

"Only the most way past," the kid cheered with false enthusiasm. He thought he was doing a good job. He kind of felt disgusted, so he had to be. He felt like something was building up, but he had to keep playing the game. It was like a round of dirt hockey. He had to hold back his feelings, make each move, stride, carefully. He had to win.

And then Sonic stopped. He finally got it. "Whoa, wait a second, T2, you're not talking about me, are you?" He leaned forward. The rack shook again.

"Maybe. You're the only way past cool person I know besides Aunt Sally." Tails stood up carefully. He shook a bit, watching the rack. "Easy, Sonic..." He nearly whispered, the words coming out before he could even process them. He just didn't want any property damage. That was it, certainly. All the same, he thought he made his point.

"What'd I do, big guy?" Sonic began to stand up only to hit his head on the shelf above him. "Oww! Man, talk about a wake-up call!" The products jumped. Tails nearly yelped, flying up and holding the shelf steady instinctively.

"You came back," he started, releasing his grip on the shelf. "There," he announced to it, "Nice and steady." He flew down, and quietly backed towards the door, searching for the door knob, "I know I may be young and everyone seems to think you can't tell me anything, but I know you and Princess Sally are keeping something," He turned the knob, let the light pour in a bit, "She doesn't act like this--she didn't act like this until you came back." He sounded genuinely worried. Sonic rubbed his head--or whatever brain cells were left of it. He really didn't like the hedgehog. He really didn't like waking up to find him gone. He didn't like the fact he left them. He didn't like anything and suddenly he felt his face getting red. He was angry. He couldn't be angry, it wasn't part of the strategy, but he was, and he couldn't hide it anymore.

"That's her story to tell, 'lil bro," Sonic cursed a bit, still in pain from his head collusion with the shelf, stumbling towards the door, "Trust me, I don't think what she's doin' is very smart either, but it's her choice." He cringed, his head still throbbing.

Tails shut the door behind him. Sonic perked up at the sound, "Then why don't you tell?" the fox began, suddenly more defensively. The hedgehog's eyes widened. He didn't remember Tails being this abrasive. The fox, struggling with his feelings, finally gave in. He was being honest, really. It just wasn't coming off very nice. "It wouldn't be the first time you didn't follow orders. It wouldn't be the first time you've ruined her plans." He didn't know what he was saying, but he knew it was true. Caught in the moment, he was actually speaking from the heart and that wasn't bad, right? To Sonic, it was a bit of shock. The 'big guy' actually sounded angry. Sonic didn't understand.

"Wait, wait, what are you talkin' about?" He stammered but Tails stepped on the question.

"You don't know?" The boy's little eyes twinkled, brows furrowed. There was some pain in the explanation--some hurt laced in his resounding voice, "Every day she'd talk about you--talk about how great you were and how much of a help you were during the Great War. She'd read your letters to me--acted like you still cared--that we were still friends." His voice choked a bit. Sonic could've swore he heard his 'lil bro fighting off tears.

"You're throwing me for a loop," the hedgehog admitted. "Letters?" He didn't write any. He knew he didn't write any because he never had time. "Sal?" And she was hurt? She didn't seem like it. She didn't seem like it that night. Where was this coming from? "And since when aren't we friends?" It was the point that stuck out the most. The biggest question of all--the one he had no clue what the answer was. "You 'n the rack, you're givin' me a mondo big headache, 'n I don't like it," He finally concluded.

"You shouldn't have come back, Sonic," the fox finally announced coldly. He shut his eyes, felt the tears. He always wanted to say this to him--to Sonic--but he always imagined having this conversation. He never thought he'd actually. But the dialogue, perfectly rehearsed during all those nights where he had been sobbing, trying to figure out why, flowed out seamlessly. "We were doing fine without you. We built the town, we set up this celebration--things were going great, and now they're just getting worse!" The fox stopped. Before it had been a dream but now he heard the words uttered. He had actually said this. This was utterly real.

Sonic just stood, unsure how to take it--to take him. There was innocence to the confession--there was belief and then the crashing of reality. Miles Prower through and through was still a child, but he was maturing. Sonic never expected to hear anything like that from anyone--never expected to hear it from someone so close to him. He had no clue how to reply so he said all his 'missing' brain could think of.

"Say what?"

The illiterate question hung in the air. Tails struggled to find the answer, fist playing with the knob, "We liked you gone," he stammered, because he hadn't expected this reply in every scenario he had tried the conversation out with. He expected an argument back--things to get heated. Instead, there was just confusion. The words didn't have the ripping effect. It wasn't nearly as dramatic. It seemed misplaced. So he went with the most hurtful reply he could think of even if it wasn't completely true--just so Sonic would feel. Just so Sonic would have some clue and see how serious the fox was being even though he was just a kid. "We were happy," he announced weakly, "We were all happy without you."

"I don't believe that," Sonic rebutted, emerald eyes watching his companion. Sure, Sonic wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he knew his best friend, "T2, if it seems like anyone's unhappy 'cause I went, it's screaming you. And I'm sorry for it. But I had to go!"

"You didn't _have _to do anything, Sonic," The conversation was back on par with his expectations, "You wanted to. You wanted to leave us and that's perfectly fine. Just don't come back because you're not welcomed anymore." The tears were back. Tails didn't understand it. All he knew was he couldn't let the sun pour in, he couldn't let his best friend see it...see that he was right, that he did miss him, and he was crying. Big boys didn't cry and he wasn't. He didn't care. He definitely didn't.

"You're avoidin' the facts, T2," the hedgehog continued, clearly having the upper hand, "I came back because this place was in trouble. I've been on Snotley's tail."

"You brought him here, Sonic. Don't you get it? He would've never come if you hadn't _led _him here. Things would've stayed peaceful." The tears continued to stream down. The fox forcefully wiped his eyes. He didn't like arguing. He never had.

"So, wait a sec, you mean to tell me I can't come home 'cause I bring trouble with me?"

The fox looked down, a little defeated. Yet again he didn't know what to say to that, so he said the meanest thing he could think of--the strategy seemed to work. And it made sense remotely. It was kind of true so he could say it. It was okay. He didn't have to feel bad. "This isn't your home," he announced, "You lost it when you left Knothole. But that doesn't matter. I...just...tell me what's going on so we can clear it up. I may not be a big kid like you and Sally, but I'm not stupid. And I know Princess Sally won't tell me--she never tells me anything." He had waved the white flag. He was done talking to Sonic because it had been hard. He had said more than he had ever planned to. Sally wouldn't be happy at all...

"Since when is she Princess Sally to you?" Sonic interjected, raising an eyebrow. The hedgehog was still trying to piece together what had just happened--what had happened to the fun-loving kit he once knew. He had to ask--nothing about Tails made any sense, starting there. "What happened to Aunt Sal?"

"She's not my aunt. Neither is Bunnie," Tails shrugged and looked away. It was the truth, wasn't it? He had no family technically. A new batch of tears started to well up. He shut his eyes. But he did have a family. He had the Freedom Fighters. He had a great family, and Sonic just wasn't a part of it. That was right. That was definitely right.

"Yeah, so? 'Lil bro, I--"

"And I'm definitely not your little bro. I'm not your anything, Sonic. I'm not your big or little guy, T2, or your bud. I'm just Tails." He spat back, the words leaving him before he could even think them through. This must've been what Sally meant. Acting before you thinking, not looking before you leap. Tails was in deeper than he ever thought he would be, but it was too late to back down now. He just kept telling himself it was the truth. It was okay to be honest. Honesty was the best policy even if it felt like just the opposite.

"But you're my biggest fan. I'm your hero--" Sonic began, thinking back to the old days. Their adventures in Robotropolis, the illegal missions (so Sal didn't find out. Nothing wrong with a good secret), the races across Knothole, trips to the Ring Pool, dirt hockey matches...

"Was," But Tails didn't think about the past, only the present. "So just tell me what's going on so we can fix it, and you can go. Sally said you liked danger and fighting, so you can go back to it, mess up another place, and let the people you leave behind clean up your mess. You did it before. It's no biggie. Way past cool!" The fox mocked with half-hearted pep. He was too upset to go the whole nine yards. He was tired of acting the way he used to be.

The hedgehog just stared. He stepped towards the door, shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. "There's a bomb in the town, Tails, in Town Square. Snotley--forgive me, Snively," he corrected snootily, "Had a guard plant it as a double agent. The problem is, we don't know where, and we don't know who and neither does 'Buttnik Jr. I questioned him earlier."

"You couldn't get anything out?" The boy looked up, fear glazed in his eyes. His heart beat a little faster. He knew it. He knew it was too good to be true--the idea all this was over. It was never over.

"Just the location," Sonic shrugged, "The thing is, I think Snively figured he wouldn't have to resort to using the bomb. You should've seen him, little guy--excuuuse me, _Tails_--he was panicking! He knew he was gonna go down with it, just like Sal said. And the guard, well, sure, he might be able to pick him out, but he has no clue what the guy's name was or where he put it." The hedgehog heaved a sigh. That was the thick of it.

"And what's Sally doing, Sonic? Has she told anyone?" Sonic took a moment to think it over. At least Tails was being somewhat civil. He wasn't being too sarcastic and snarly. Sonic thought back. How old was the fox again? Maybe it really did just come with the age. Maybe Tails didn't mean half the things he said. He was just a kid.

"Just me," he remarked, forcing himself back on topic, "We were there together. And she's makin' a plan...man, she's gonna go crazy when she finds out I told you. But she said she can't tell her dad, T2, and you've gotta promise me you won't either. See, Sal sometimes does crazy things, but she does them with reason. And yeah, I'm tryin' to _encourage _her to tell someone, but the best she's gonna do is us--at lunch. She said something about a deadline before she'd alert the authorities."

"That makes sense. She doesn't want everyone to panic," the fox nodded, thinking of the logistics.

Sonic, conversely, wondered why Tails understood her reasoning yet he still didn't. All the same, he just shrugged. "That's what she said," the hero agreed, holding back a laugh. Typically, that'd be funny.

Tails didn't share the same sense of humor. Instead, he let out something he shouldn't have--more to himself than to Sonic, "Then why do I suddenly feel like panicking now?"

"'Cause it's a big thing," the hedgehog reassured him. Tails narrowed his eyes. Count on Sonic to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, "Apparently the bomb could wipe out the town!"

"That didn't make me feel any better," he bitterly retorted. He didn't mean to be bitter, honest, it just came out like that. He looked down at his red sneakers, symbols of the hero he once idolized, "So what are we going to do?" Maybe Sonic would forget that first part.

"_We_?" Tails frowned. Guess he didn't. "I thought _we _didn't work together anymore." Sonic crossed his arms, eyes rolling. He learned _something_ from Sally.

"_We_ don't," Tails hastily acknowledged. "We don't do anything together anymore 'cause we aren't friends. But right now, we've gotta work together. It's like what Aunt Sally always said--sometimes you've gotta put the personal aside--sometimes things are greater than yourself." His cheeks warmed a bit, recalling this discussion. They had been sitting at the Ring Pool one night. She had been explaining why Sonic had left, and she did it so soothingly. It was the first time he hadn't paid attention to the fact she had been talking about the best friend he missed more than anything. It was the first time he really paid attention to her...

"Talk about some big language," Sonic shrugged, yet again unable to pick up the meaning behind the words Tails held on to so dearly. "Count on Sal 'ta always use deep words."

"Yeah," Tails gripped the knob once again, other hand falling, "It's a good thing I listen to her." He managed a smile--a kind of icky, snooty smile. "I know you don't."

"Say what?" The reply threw Sonic off. Crossing his arms, Sonic couldn't help but be taken by the more or less overt jabs their conversation had had. "Look, buddy," he began, "We may not be friends or whatever 'ya wanna call it, but this kind of attitude is way uncool. Only Sal's allowed to call me out for stuff like that--'cause she's...well, 'cause you're a kid, T2, and I'm still older. I never did anything to you."

"I'm not a kid," That was the last of it. Tails couldn't take it anymore. The fox squeezed the knob, pushed open the door, "And you left us," He nearly yelled. He hoped no one heard him. "You say you didn't do anything but you did that and _that _in and of itself is way past uncool. So just go." He stepped aside, door hanging open. The tears were gone. All that was left was bitterness.

Sonic followed his orders, pouncing out, arms crossed, "Fine, T2. Forgive me for tellin' you anything." And he started towards the reception area.

"Yeah, well," Tails struggled to find the words, "Forgive me for ever thinkin' you were cool." It was a really weak rebuttal, but he couldn't help it. To make up for it, he stormed off passed the hedgehog. Bunnie, from the other side of the salon, who had overheard tid-bits of the conversation, watched with her eyes wide open. She didn't know the full story, but she didn't like the bit she had already heard. The fox rushed towards the stairs, Bunnie rushing over to meet him.

"Mah stars, is everything alright, sugah?" she inquired, but he just pushed her out of the way.

"Ask Sonic," he replied, disappearing up the stairs. The rabbit, almost afraid to hear what had happened, turned towards Mobius's former hero, Tails's former best friend. Before she could open her mouth to word the question, the hedgehog, in true Sonic side, speedily beat her to the answer.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Bunnie," he remarked, collapsing into a chair, "I've already got one mondo uncool headache and a way past uncool ex-best friend."


End file.
